


Internet Love

by fandomsandphan



Series: Dan Howell: Internet Series [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandphan/pseuds/fandomsandphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a YouTuber, and a famous one at that.  How much trouble can one stay with your best friends Dan and Phil be? I mean, they barely leave the house anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning a Trip

A/N: Hi guys it's Tori and welcome to my 2nd DanxReader! If you've read some of my other stories, welcome back! And if it's 2am and you stumbled across this story because you are knee deep in fanfictions, I won't judge. But welcome anyway and I hope you enjoy my story!

This story uses all the basic xreader lingo, like Y/N (your name), L/N (last name), Y/T/N (YouTube name), E/C (eye color), and H/C (hair color). If there's anything else in the course of the story, I'll let you know.

Your POV:

Ding! My computer notified me that my newest video had posted. I sat back in my chair and sighed. Being a YouTuber was hard sometimes; there's always some type of drama going on. Right now, Joe Sugg and Caspar Lee were in some huge row, and many YouTubers are beginning to take sides. You were about to go into the lounge to watch some TV when your best friend and flatmate Tara poked her head in your room. She came in and sat down on the bed. 

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. Something was definitely troubling her. 

"You know that big fight between Caspar and Joe?" Tara was a YouTuber too. Her channel name was PrincessTaria, while mine was Y/T/N. 

"Well it just got worse. I was just on Twitter and Caspar tweeted that all YouTubers have to choose a side to back or he will just assume they are against him," she said. "I don't want to take a side Y/N. What should I do?"

I didn't want to take a side either. "I don't want to take a side either Tar. At least not until I understand what this whole thing is about," I told her. "Maybe I'll go down to London and ask them to fully explain. It might be fixable."

"That's a good idea. You could go down for a week, talk to both of them, and either choose a side or try to mediate."

"I don't know though. Manchester is not that close to London, and I don't want to take the train every day for a week," I told her.

She just looked at me. "Y/N you know Phil has been bugging you to come down and stay with him and Dan for ages now. Just call them up and ask to come down this week. As far as I know, they haven't taken a side on the fight yet, so you may be helping them too."

As much as I didn't want to, I had to admit she was right. "Okay. I'll call up Phil and talk to him about staying at theirs while I talk to Joe and Caspar."

"Great! Well I'm going out to go food shopping because we literally have no food in this flat. If you want, I could pick up fast food or you could order a pizza for dinner." 

"I think I'm gonna get pizza. Any toppings?"

She shook her head and left to go grab her keys. After I called the pizza place and left my order, I sat down on the couch to call Phil. I had met Dan and Phil at VidCon two years ago, and we instantly clicked. Even though they lived in London and I lived in Manchester, we tweeted each other, texted a lot, and met up a few times for dinner. For the last month, Phil has been bugging me to come down and stay with them so we could hang out and collab more, but we never found the time. 

I dialed Phil's number and waited for an answer. "Hello?" Phil's voice came through the phone. 

"Hey Phil it's Y/N," I responded.

"Oh hey Y/N how are you? I haven't seen you in like forever! You really need to come down and stay with Dan and I sometime," he said, and I heard a muffled yell in the background. " Dan agrees with me."

"Well actually that's what I'm calling about. I wanted to come down for a week and stay with you guys because I have some things to do in London and I didn't want to take the train down everyday."

"Of course you can stay with us! When do you need to come down?" Phil asked.

"This week, actually. I wanted to talk to Joe and Caspar because of that whole thing that's been happening. Since Caspar tweeted that all YouTubers had to take sides, I wanted to get the whole story before I chose a side, and maybe even resolve the problem if it's small."

"That's a great idea! Dan and I actually haven't chosen sides either, so maybe we could help? Why don't you take the train down tomorrow and you can stay till friday or saturday?" Phil said excitedly.

"That sounds great! I'll text you what time my train is coming in so you can be ready and stuff."

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Phil laughed.

"Well I have to go if I'm coming down tomorrow, I still need to get packing then. I'll talk to you later Phil. Oh, and say hi to Dan for me!"

"Bye!"

As I got off the phone, Tara walked through the door, arms laden with Tesco bags. After we unpacked and put away all the food, the doorbell rang. I paid the delivery man and Tara and I dug in. When we were cleaning up she asked me, "Hey did you ever call Phil and set up a time for you to stay?"

"Yeah. I'm actually taking the train down tomorrow and staying until friday or saturday," I said.

"Well you better get packing! Dan is not going to like a sleep deprived zombie!" she said, giggling.

"Shut up Tara! I don't like him as much as you would like me to!It's a little crush, okay?" I have a crush on Dan. I mean, who wouldn't? And I may like him a little more than I was letting on, but it was never going to happen. So why worry about it?

After we finished cleaning I looked up the train times and bought a ticket into London. Then I texted Phil.

Philly the Lion

Me: Hey! I'm taking the sunday morning train at 7am, so I should be in London around 10am tomorrow

Phil: Great! Me and Dan will be there then to pick you up, and we'll go out to eat

Me: Okay I'll see you then Philly. Gn :D

Phil: Night ; P

After I turned off my phone and put it on charge, I went off to bed. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day. 

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!

~Tori :D


	2. London Life

I woke up suprisingly early for someone who had been on the internet until midnight, and I remembered what I had to do today. I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and freaked. It read 6:15, which meant I overslept because my train leaves at 7! I ran over to my closet and grabbed the first outfit I could find, which happened to be high waisted jean shorts and a Panic! at the Disco t-shirts (one of my favorite outfits). I stuffed all my last minute belongings in my suitcase and rolled it out into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a bag of cereal, 10 pounds, and a note. I stuffed the cereal and money in my purse and grabbed the note. It read:

N/N; (Nick Name)

I know you're going to be really irresponsible and oversleep so I thought I'd help you out a bit. The cereal is for the train because you won't have time to eat it now, and the money is for you to get coffee because Dan will not like a zombie girl. And before you come and wake me up to yell at me, YOU LOVE HIM. Good luck with Jaspar and I'll see you in a week.

~Tara

Wow. Tara always knows what to do. I grabbed the suitcase and headed out of the flat to catch my train. 

I got on the platform and headed over to the coffee stand. After getting a latte I settled down to wait for the train. 

~Time Skip to after the Train ride~

I stepped off the train and looked over the sea of people to try and find Dan and Phil. I was searching all over the station when suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my back. I turned around to Phil hugging me with Dan standing behind him, smiling. When Phil let me go I let go of my suitcase and an over to Dan. His long arms wrapped around me and he towered over me. After we let go I went to go get my suitcase and roll it out when Dan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey I know Phil wanted to go out to eat and take around this amazing tour of London today but if you want to, we could just go back to our flat and relax. You look kinda tired," he said quietly.

I laughed. "You have no idea! First I overslept and then I realized I had to finish packing. So at about 6:30 this morning I was running around my flat and shoving things in my suitcase. And then I almost missed my train! I got here right on time and literally sprinted onto the platform."

"No wonder you're tired! Did you eat something at least?" he asked, looking concerned.

I smiled. "Yeah I ate. Tara knew I would oversleep so she left me ten pounds for coffee and packed me a bag of cereal for the train. I honestly don't know what I would do without her."

"Ooh what cereal?" Phil joined the conversation at the mention of cereal.

"Shreddies," I told Phil, laughing. 

"Well if you want some more we have some Shreddies back at the flat. And some other cereals too," Dan said to me, and I smiled.

"Actually... We don't have any cereal. I got hungry last night and kinda sorta ate it all at about two am," Phil said, looking down at the ground. 

Dan glared daggers. "Phi-il," he said in an exasperated tone. "You HAVE to stop doing that. One day you're going to be craving some cereal and it's not going to be there because I ate it all on you. And then how would you feel?"

"Point taken Dan. Now Y/N: Do you want to go back to the flat to unpack and stuff or do you want a grand tour of London?" Phil asked me, jumping excitedly.

I smiled. "If you don't mind, I kinda want to go to the flat and settle in. I also have to call Joe and Caspar and set up times to talk to them," I said, and they both nodded.

"Okay well then let's get back to the flat! And maybe while you're unpacking I'll stop by tesco and get some more cereal," Phil said, starting to move through the crowd of people on the platform. Dan followed him and I started to follow Dan, but I got cut off and spent a few seconds catching up to them. After that, Dan grabbed my hand so I wouldn't lose them, and we finally got out of the train station and into a taxi. It wasn't until we went to get out of the taxi when I realized Dan was still holding my hand. We both turned beet red and awkwardly looked away from each other. Phil gave us both a patronizing look and we began to walk up the thousand stairs in their flat. By the time we reached the top, we were all out of breath and in need of a drink. After our recovery, Phil went back out in a search for more cereal, and Dan showed me to my room (which really was their office). He helped me pull out the sofa bed and then left to go relax a bit. I could tell already I was going to have a lot of fun here. It was great to finally be able to hang out with Dan and Phil in person, and not just a dinner get together. I finished unpacking and laid down on the bed to take a little nap.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is bad, I was having some minor writers block, but hopefully it's all gone now! See you guys in the next chapter! :D


	3. Calling for Collabs

Your POV:

I woke up from my nap and looked around the room. It took me a second to remember where I was and why I was there. I grabbed my phone from the table next to the sofa bed and looked at the time. The screen read 3:16. I had slept for 4 hours! I quickly jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs and into the hallway to try and find Dan and Phil.

I walked into their lounge to see if anyone was in there. Nobody. Next I checked the kitchen. Still nobody. That was odd. They were probably in their rooms. I was turning to walk out of the kitchen when my stomach grumbled. I had slept through lunch! I started walking around and opening cabinets to see if I could find any snack foods. After opening like every door in the room, I finally found a pantry with a cache of snack foods. I grabbed a bag of crisps and headed back to the office to have my snack. Dan and Phil were probably in their seperate bedrooms and I didn't want to bother them. 

After I finished my snack I decided to call Joe and Caspar. I had met them at the same VidCon where I met Dan and Phil, but I wasn't as friendly with them as I was with Phan. I was lucky enough that I did still have their numbers saved in my phone from VidCon though. 

I called Joe first. "Hello?"

"Hi Joe, it's Y/N."

"Oh my god! Hey Y/N how are you? I haven't seen you since VidCon, we should get together to collab one time!" he responded.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. I'm down in London for a week to see some of the YouTubers that live down here and I wanted to get together to collab one day."

"Yeah that would be great! I would love to collab with you! When are you coming down? Do you need a place to stay?" Joe asked. 

"I'm actually in London right now and I'm staying with Dan and Phil. Thank you so much though."

He laughed. "You've really made it Y/N. Dan and Phil never have people staying with them."

I smiled. "I know."

"Didn't you meet them at VidCon?" he asked.

"Yeah actually the same one where I met you. I met a lot of my favorite YouTubers that week. Zoella, Pointless Blog, Phan, Marcus Butler, and you!" I also had met Caspar, but I wasn't stupid enough to say that.

"Wow you were busy!"

"I know! So what day do you want to collab?"

"How about Wednesday? That gives us some time to think about video ideas since it's only Sunday now." he responded.

"That's a great idea! Well I have to go now, but I'll see you then Joe, okay?"

"Alright, bye!" He hung up. 

Caspar was next. "Hello?"

"Hi Caspar, it's Y/N," I said. "How are you?"

"Oh wow, Hey Y/N! I haven't talked to you in forever! I'm good, how 'bout you?" he said happily.

"I'm good. I was calling to ask you if you wanted to get together one day and do a collab? I'm down in London for a week and I'm trying to get together with some friends from VidCon."

"Yeah I would love to! Are you taking the train from Manchester every day?" he asked. Clearly he wanted to know who I was staying with.

"No. I'm actually staying with Dan and Phil for a week," I responded. 

"That's great! Can you slap Dan for me? The whole internet now thinks I'm a pineapple and I hate it!" he said angrily. 

"Okay Caspar. I'll think about it," I said, laughing. "So what day do you want to collab?"

"I'm free Thursday, why don't we get together then?" he asked. "Is that good for you?"

"Yeah that's great actually, because I already had something on Wednesday," I told him. 

"Great so I'll see you then! Bye Y/N."

"Bye!"

After I got off the phone with Caspar, I checked around the house for Dan and Phil. Still found nothing. They were probably fine and just ran out together to grab something. I grabbed the bag of crisps again and settled down to watch a little TV.


	4. Tickle Fight

Your POV:

I decided to put the crisps away and maybe text Dan and Phil as they weren't back yet. Just when I got to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. I ran over to it and saw there was a note attached to the door with some money taped to it. I quickly scanned through the note. It said:

Y/N,

PAY THE PIZZA GUY. HE'S OUTSIDE THE DOOR. YOU CAN READ THIS LATER! I WANT PIZZA!

I stopped reading there, opened the door and paid the guy. I then set the pizza down on the table and sat down and read through the rest of the note.

Y/N,

PAY THE PIZZA GUY. HE'S OUTSIDE THE DOOR. YOU CAN READ THIS LATER! I WANT PIZZA!

Love, Dan 

Y/N,

I'm so sorry about Dan. But hopefully you got the message and the pizza is safe and sound. You were taking a nap before and I didn't want to wake you, but Dan and I are out right now (don't worry about us, it's a surprise for you). If we're not home by 7 and you want to eat, it's fine. But we just wanted to leave this note so you don't think we were kidnapped or something. 

~Phil

Whatever. I tossed the note and decided to text Dan to see if him and Phil were coming home anytime soon. (You=Bold Dan=Italic)

Meme King

Me: Are you and Phil gonna be home soon or can I just eat all the pizza?

Dan: We're on our way home now and DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE PIZZA!

Me: Too Late. It was very good and I couldn't help myself...

Dan: NOOoooooooOOooooooOooooOooooo!

Me: Just Kidding. But it won't be around for long if you don't hurry up, I'm getting impatient.

Dan:If I come home and there is no pizza I WILL EVISCERATE YOU

Me: Whatever Howell. Just hurry up!

Dan: Fine. Phil says we'll be home within 15 minutes

Me: Okay. I'll see you then

Time Skip brought to you by the picture of 12 year old Dan on Caspar's camera roll: 

The pizza was starting to get cold so I turned the oven on low and put the pizza inside to warm it up. I was watching some anime on TV when I heard the door open. Dan walked into the lounge and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" I jumped up. "I was watching that!"

"Well you're not anymore because you're gonna hang out with us now!" Dan said, standing in front of the TV so I couldn't see anything.

"NooooOOoooooOoooOooOOOooo," I said, trying to push Dan out of the way. I caught him by surprise and pushed him away from the TV so I could turn it back on. I was standing in front of the TV when I felt two long arms wrap around me from the back, pick me up, and throw me on the couch. I tried to get up when he jumped on the couch and sat on my feet so I couldn't get up. "HeeEeeEy! Get off me Howell or else!"

"Or else what Y/N? You're kinda incapacitated right now as you can't get up," said Dan, laughing.

I started laughing so hard that I could barely talk, and to make matters worse, Dan started tickling me. "No-Dan-Help-Stop-I hate you," I panted in between breaths and laughter. And at that very moment, Phil decided to walk into the lounge. Out of context, it must have looked really bad, because Dan was sitting on my feet, with his arms around my torso (where I'm the most ticklish) and I'm laughing and attempting to punch him away. We all just kinda awkwardly stared at each other for a few minutes until Phil decided to break the silence.

"Umm... Hey I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to eat but if you want some privacy, I can eat by myself," Phil said, backing up to the door.

"Ph-il (vote if you read that in Dan's voice because I know I wrote it that way) nothing was happening you spork! I was just tickling Y/N because she wouldn't get out of my way," Dan said, getting up from your feet and walking over to Phil.

"And I was fighting back because he turned off the TV on me," I said quickly, trying to help.

"Ohh," Phil said. "Oops."

"It's okay this must have looked really bad from your point of view," I told him, and Dan nodded.

"Now let's eat!" Dan said, walking out of the room to go get the pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was slightly shorter than the other ones, but I just couldn't figure out what else to write without making this a 1,600 word chapter. Also, feel free to comment if you have any suggestions or anything.
> 
> I've also realized that I've never given out any social media links to me, so I recently put them up on my profile as well.
> 
> Tumblr: captainsweetstarkitty
> 
> Twitter: toribreg
> 
> Wattpad (another Fanfiction site): fandomsandphan
> 
> Fanfiction.net: fandomsandphan
> 
> Wattpad has the same stories that are published here, plus a book of Dan and Phil imagines. Fanfiction.net has an old phanfiction that I wrote, and nothing else (because uploading there is waay too much work)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> ~Tori :D


	5. Hot Chocolate Conversations

Your POV:

The next day was filled with fun. Dan and Phil took me out to breakfast and gave me a tour around all of the cool places in London. After we came back, I went off to my bedroom to skype Tara. She picked up immediately and I could see she was in the lounge. "Hey! What's up?" I said.

"I miss you so much Y/N! Our flat is so boring without you constantly breaking stuff and blasting music from your bedroom," she said happily. "Even though I yell at you for it."

"I don't understand what you don't like about it Tar. Everyone needs some Panic! at the Disco in their life," I said. Since we have slightly different music tastes, we don't always see eye to eye about how loud music should be played. She prefers artists like Taylor Swift and One Direction, where I like all kinds of music but mostly focus on Fall Out Boy and Panic! at the Disco.

"It's just not my style, okay?" she said defensively, and we both laughed. We have had this joke for a while. "So what's it like staying with Dan and Phil?"

"A bit strange, actually. They disappear every so often and I can't find them. Like yesterday, for instance. I went to take a little nap and I woke up 3 hours later to an empty flat. They didn't come home until about an hour later!" I said, and Tara laughed.

"Why did they even leave?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know," I responded. "But when I woke up they were gone and I had to answer the door for the pizza guy. My only warning was a note with money taped to the door."

"Wow," she said. "Can I see the note? Maybe you missed something; I don't think they would disappear for hours like that after they just had a guest over."

I grabbed the note and showed it to her close enough that she could read the writing on it. She kept smiling and giggling to herself while she was reading it. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Did you not notice that Dan signed off by saying 'love,' but Phil signed off normally? I think he likes you just as much as you like him Y/N."

"Umm no. First, I don't like him like that! And even if I did, he would never look at me that way Tara, I'm just his friend, nothing more," I said to her, sighing.

"Oh my god you are so blind! I-"

She was cut off by Dan poking his head through the office door. "Hey Y/N, Oh hey Tara. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good, but I have to go right now so I'll text you later, okay Y/N?" she answered.

"Okay, bye!" I waved and she hung up. I turned to Dan, "What were you going to ask me?"

"Oh! I made hot chocolates and I wanted to know if you wanted whipped cream on yours," he said quickly.

"Yes I would love whipped cream. And thank you so much for thinking of me with the hot chocolates! I know you're probably not used to having other people in the flat other than Phil," I said, hugging him. Since I was so much smaller than him, his long arms wrapped around me twice. He was warm and smelled good. I could feel my face starting to redden and I buried it in his jumper so he wouldn't notice. We stayed that way for a while until Dan heard the timer beep from the stove. He walked out of the room and soon returned with two mugs, filled with hot chocolate and piled with whipped cream. He gave me the bigger mug and sat down next to me on the sofa bed, where we both sipped our hot chocolates.

Dan was the first to break the sort of awkward silence. "So how are you enjoying London so far?" he asked me.

"It's really great. Maybe one day me and Tara will move down here, but for now, I do love Manchester," I told him, and he smiled.

"Yeah it is really nice there," he said. "Me and Phil lived there for about 2 years and we had a lot of fun."

"That's cool," I said.

Another awkward silence ensued. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"How about we film a video?

"That sounds great!"

We stayed and talked together for ages, until my eyes started to get really droopy and I fell asleep, accidentally leaning on Dan. I had assumed he would just get up and I would end up leaning on the sofa bed in some strange position. Little did I know, he gently moved me from where I was sitting and covered me with a blanket. Maybe it was just a dream, but I could have sworn I felt a kiss on my forehead and a voice whisper "sweet dreams."


	6. Eyeliner Surprises

Your POV:

I woke up the next morning to a loud crash in the kitchen. I immediately jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen, narrowly missing the glass door. Dan and Phil were both staring at me as I panted and asked, "What happened?" 

"They looked at each other sheepishly and then turned back to me. " I dropped the kettle," Phil said quietly. 

"Was it hot?" I asked, worried. 

"No, I was just putting it on the stove," Phil responded. "It wasn't hot yet."

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you guys are okay. I heard the really loud crash and got worried." 

We cleaned up and Dan and Phil went back to making pancakes. After we finished eating, it was time to collab with both of them.

Phil was up first. I told him he had to stay out of his room because what we were going to film was a secret. I set up everything needed for the video and turned the camera on. This was going to be for Phil's channel. "Hey everyone! My name is Y/N and today I've hijacked Phil's channel. He doesn't actually know what we are doing yet, so now I'm going to call him in. PHIL! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" I yelled. 

He came in and looked at what was on his bed. "Nooooooo Y/N do we really have to do this?"

I laughed. "Yes Philly we do. Your subscribers are going to love it!"

"Can they love something else?"

"Nope! So sit down and get comfortable!"

Once Phil sat down I turned to the camera. "So today I'm going to do Phil's makeup!"

He buried his face in his hands. "I've already had my makeup done once and it took literally forever to wash off! Please Y/N can we do something else?"

After he stopped complaining, we finally got on to the video.

Time Skip brought to you by Dil and Tabitha:

"Well that's it for the video guys! If you enjoyed this show of my horror, then subscribe! And subscribe to Y/N too!" Phil said, ending the video. I cleaned up all the makeup while Phil went to go try and scrub as much as he could off his face. It was now time for Dan's video.

We decided to do a Q&A video because neither of us had any interesting ideas. 

"Hello internet! Today I am with a friend! No, it's not Phil I have one other friend!"

"It's me!!" I say, popping up into view.

"It's Y/T/N!" Dan said, waving his arms.

"And we are going to do a Q&A because we're unoriginal human beings!" we said in unison, laughing.


	7. Innuendo BinJOE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the title pun.

Your POV:

Today was Wednesday, the day of the collab with Joe Sugg. I was kind of worried because I had to tell him up front that I was also doing a collab with Caspar, this way he doesn't find out when I upload the videos. I was really nervous about what he might say, or if he would even collab with me at all. I don't know how bad this feud really is, I only know a little from twitter.

I took a cab to his new flat in London and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, he answered. "Hey Y/N! Come on in I'm almost ready setting up for the video."

"Okay," I said, stepping inside. "What are we going to do?" 

"Innuendo Bingo!" he exclaimed, laughing.

I laughed too. "I am really good at this so watch out!"

He led me into a room with two chairs, a bucket, two cups and two gallons of water. We both sat down and he began his intro. "Hello everyone! Today I am joined by a very special guest! It's Y/T/N!"

You waved to the camera. "Hiii!"

"Today we are doing something a little crazy. We're going to play YouTube Innuendo Bingo again!" he said, waving his arms and accidentally hitting me in the face. 

"Owww," I said, hitting on the arm. "That actually hurt!"

"Sorry." 

We went on with the intro and soon it was finally time to start the actual game. Zoe and Alfie, who were behind the camera, played us the first clip. The first clip, surprisingly, was Dan and Phil. 

"Does it go in this hole?" I heard Phil say. "How many in this hole?"

"Two at the same time," Dan responded. I immediately started dying of laughter and spit out my water all over Joe. He did the same and we both just sat there, laughing. 

"That was Dan and Phil," I said through my laughter.

"Yeah all the clips are," Alfie said from behind the camera. 

Joe stopped laughing. "Since you're staying with them, I decided to have a Dan and Phil only version of this game!" 

"Oh my god! You're going to make me so uncomfortable when I go back to their flat," I said, laughing.

"I know. That was the point!"

The next clip came on. "Pull it out. It's about how much of a good job you do, not how quickly you can finish," Dan said.

"Oh," came Phil's voice. I tried to hold in the mouthful of water, but after Joe spit out his mouthful, I just couldn't. We both sat there laughing like hyenas, until the next clip came on. 

"I'll use my fingers instead so I can get it right in there." I was so shocked, I spat right in Joe's face. "PHILLL," I screamed. "OH MY GOD THAT'S HORRIBLE!" 

We went through all the other horrible clips, until we came to the last one. Dan was making sighing groaning noises. Then we heard Phil's voice. "Are you happy now?" 

Dan responded with more groaning. "Oh that was completely worth it yes." 

And that was it for me. I laughed so hard I fell off the chair I was sitting in, which only made Joe, Alfie, and Zoe laugh harder. We finally composed ourselves and did the outro. 

"I don't want to back now!" I said, laughing. "I won't be able to look them in the eye for days!"

"Well you can hang out here for a bit longer," Joe said. "Zoe and Alfie are, and we could order a pizza." 

"Yeah that sounds great." 

Zoe and Alfie went to go order the pizza and I still hadn't told Joe about the Caspar thing. Now was my chance. "Hey, Joe?"

"Yes Y/N?"

"Um. Would you mind at all if I was to collab with Caspar as well? He saw my tweet about being down in London and he wanted to collab."

"No Y/N it's fine. As long as I don't have to see him I don't care." 

"Thank you so much. I didn't know how you would respond after the whole fight thing. What even happened?"

Joe grimaced. "Well he moved out because of our pranks war. I think he felt actually in danger. I thought we were fine until on day I was going down the stairs and they collapsed. I found out that I had an infestation of termites and they were ruining my flat. It actually was his prank. He released two termites in my house, and I didn't notice quick enough to remove them before they had babies and completely destroyed the flat. So I moved out and into this place. Then, I talked to his editor and convinced him to edit the video for Caspar's house tour making him look like a really bad person. We had a huge fight after that, and it blew up on Twitter. Now Caspar is taking the fight so seriously, he's making everyone take sides. "

"Wow," I said. "That's really bad."

"Yeah. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything to you about taking a side," Joe said. 

"Well I know he probably is going to ask me to, but I don't know if I want to. I want to get both sides of the story first." 

"I understand. And thanks for coming today Y/N. I had a lot of fun. I was actually really surprised that you called; I figured you would want to spend as much time with Dan as possible," Joe said. I became really confused. 

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the huge rumor is that he has had a major crush on you since VidCon. When you said you were coming down to London, I thought you were dating."

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. "No we're not dating actually. Him and Phil have been bugging me for weeks to come down and visit, so I decided to shut them up." 

"Yeah I didn't know. Now it's just a rumor, I don't really know if it's true, but that's what I had heard. Dan and Phil keep to themselves mostly and they don't see me or some of my friends enough to be super close to them." 

"Oh." 

We finished talking and went into the lounge where the pizza was waiting. I spent the night laughing with Zoe, Joe, and Alfie, and it was a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is actually much longer than I planned, but I wanted to talk a little about Dan and stuff. The innuendos I used are actually from real videos, though. The first two are from the wardrobe video, the third one is from the punk edits, and the last one is from one of the sims videos. 
> 
> Bye!
> 
> ~Tori :D


	8. Brain Freeze

It was the next day and it was time to collab with Caspar. I was a little more worried about what he might think than Joe, because Caspar is taking the whole fight a little more serious. I took a cab to his flat and rung the doorbell. He answered immediately and invited me in. I knew what we we going to do for his video, so I was dressed for it. He led me right to his bathroom after I put my stuff down. The bath tub was already filled with ice water, and I shivered just thinking about it. He started the intro.

"Hi I'm Caspar Lee and welcome to Brain Freeze! Today I have the lovely Y/T/N joining me today!"

"I don't want to do this. I'm actually going to die," I said. 

"Naahhh you'll be fine. You're so smart you'll get the first question right," Caspar said, assuring me. He turned back to the camera. "The rules are simple: You get one question correct, you can get out of the bath; it's not that difficult." 

"Maybe not for you!" I interjected. "You just sit here and ask stupid questions that nobody knows the answer to!" 

I finally stopped complaining and got in the bath. "Jesus on a boat! That is cold! Caspar start the questions!"

"How many rings are on the Olympics Symbol?"

"Umm 7." 

"No 5," Caspar answered. "What is the currency of Scotland?" 

"The pound?"

"No Pound Sterling. Scurvy is caused by the deficiency of what vitamin?"

"Vitamin A." By now the bath was freezing and you could barely feel your legs.

"No it's Vitamin C. The Statue of Liberty was given to America by which country?"

"Spain?" I questioned. 

"No it's France." 

"Wow I'm horrible at this," I said.

"No you're not. I had to ask Oli White what his name was for him to even get a question right," Caspar replied. "If geese is the plural of goose, what is the plural of moose?"

"Meese?" 

He started laughing hysterically. "No that was a trick question. The plural of moose is just moose."

"I hate you so much right now."

"In ancient Greek mythology, who was the God of the Underworld?"

I knew this one. "Hades!"

"Correct! Get out of the bath!"

"HADES!! HADES!" I said, dancing around the bathroom.

Caspar ended the video and wrapped me in tinfoil to warm my body up. After I got warm and changed into regular clothes, we sat down to hang out. I knew I had to tell him about the collab with Joe. "Caspar?"

"What is it Y/N?"

"Yesterday I did a collab with Joe. I knew I had to tell you this way you wouldn't find out when I uploaded the videos. "

He looked shocked. "Did you pick a side yet?"

"No. I want to get your side of the story first. What even happened?"

Caspar took a deep breath. "Well it all started when Joe pulled the mousetraps in the bathroom prank on me. I moved out and we were still great friends for a while. But deep down, I really wanted to prank him again. So I got a termite and just let it go into his bathroom when I was over one day. But Joe didn't notice it and it got out, starting an infestation. To get me back, he contacted my editor and made me look like a really bad person in my next video. So we had a huge fight and stopped talking. To make matters worse, it got out on twitter and our subscribers are now at war with each other. So I've taken it really seriously. I don't mind you doing a collab with Joe now, but I need you to pick a side. I can't trust anyone anymore, after what happened with my editor. "


	9. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is going to be a shorter chapter because it's really about the reveal about whose side you guys have chosen. I'm not telling you who the winner was now; that takes all the fun out of it. Instead, the winner will be revealed during the chapter as Y/N, Dan, and Phil make a decision. 
> 
> Also, this chapter may not be as great of quality as some of my other ones, as today was the first day of my soccer camp thing, and I am just drained physically, emotionally, and mentally. I'm sorry about that, and the next update should be a little better once I get used to the pain. As a person who normally spends her summer in the dark watching YouTube and eating, four straight hours of pure exercise is not easy. Sorry again, and thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Tori :D

Your POV:

When the cab finally dropped me off in front of Dan and Phil's flat, I was tired. I had such an eventful past two days, and I still had a giant decision to make. I stumbled into the flat and climbed the stairs to talk to Dan and Phil about what I learned. However, when I checked the lounge and kitchen, they weren't there. I then quickly walked down the hallway to make sure they were in their rooms, and I immediately sighed in relief. Both of them were in their rooms, under their covers, with their laptops out. I smiled and went to talk to Dan first.

I knocked on the door. "Hey Howell I'm back."

He looked up. "Oh hey Y/N, how was the collab at Caspar's?"

"It was fine, but now we have to pick a side on the argument. I have the full story though, so that may help a bit." 

He shut his laptop and looked at me. "Well then we have a decision to make. You go grab Phil and meet me in the lounge, okay?" He said, getting up. 

After I grabbed Phil, we both headed out to the lounge. When we opened the door we found Dan sitting there with bottles of soda and bowls of crisps out on the coffee table. Phil and I both just looked at him. 

"What?" he said defensively. I need food to make any important decision! It works, okay?"

"But why did you need to use the fancy bowls?" Phil asked. You could have just put the crisps you wanted on a plate and then come in." 

"But I wanted more than just a plate full Phil, come on," Dan said.

After we finished bickering about the snacks, Dan and Phil asked me what the whole story behind this Jaspar feud was. I told them: "Well it started when Joe pulled that bathroom prank on Caspar. It was meant to be a harmless installment of the prank war, but Caspar actually moved out over it."

They nodded. "Yeah I knew that already," Dan said, grabbing a crisp.

"Then as a revenge, Caspar released termites in their old flat, which Joe was still living in. Joe says it was two termites, but Caspar claims it was only one. Either way, they multiplied. Soon the flat was unlivable, and Joe had to move out. Then, to get back at Caspar, Joe contacted his editor and convinced him to edit his new house tour video badly as a prank. After that, they had a huge fight and now Caspar wants everyone to choose sides because he doesn't know if he can trust anyone who says they're neutral."

"Wow," said Phil. "That was not what I expected to have happened." 

We all sat there, just pondering the story and who to choose. After a while, Dan spoke up. "It's kind of fair game here. While Caspar shouldn't have released bugs into Joe's flat, Joe didn't have to go and do anything about it." 

"But at the same time, Joe's original prank wasn't malicious, and even his revenge prank didn't hurt anyone," Phil said. 

"Well, no one except Caspar's ego," I said, and we all started laughing. 

We just continued to think, and have little debates about whose side we should be on. Honestly, there really is no clear-cut winner in this. After what seemed like forever, I finally came to a decision. 

"Joe," I said out loud. 

Dan and Phil mumbled in agreement.


	10. Youtube Sleepover

Your POV:

The next day, you guys decided to announce your decision via tweet. This way everyone found out at the same time, and Caspar would look really bad if he said something mean about not picking his side. (These are the tweets)

Dan Howell: Flipped a coin and it landed face up. Guess I'm #TeamJoe now. 

Phil Lester: Decisions Decisions Decisions. Finally made one with the help of some crisps. #TeamJoe

Y/N L/N: Well I was asked to choose and it may have taken awhile but I did. Say hello to the new member of #TeamJoe! 

As soon as you had tweeted it, responses immediately started rolling in. Some were positive, and said we had made a hard decision, and some were very negative about what we had chosen and used some very choice words to describe Joe. Phil had suggested we turned off the notifications for Twitter so we weren't being constantly bombarded with sounds. About an hour after we put up the tweet, my phone started ringing. I looked and the caller ID said: Joe Sugg.

I answered. "Hello?"

"I saw the tweets. Did Caspar ask you to choose?"

"Yeah," I said. "He told me I had to when I collaborated with him." 

"Wow. That's really mean of him." 

"I was planning to choose anyway after I got the full story, but that comment just took away one point for him," I told Joe. 

"Well thank you for picking my side. Caspar used to have more people on his side than me, but you, Dan and Phil evened out the numbers."

"Wow," I said.

"Oh I'm having a YouTube sleepover tonight at my new flat and I wanted to know if you, Dan and Phil would like to come hang with some other Team Joe members," he said.

"Yeah that sounds fun! What time should I be over?"

"I'm going to start at around 6, but can you guys be down at like 5:00? I could use some help setting up," he asked me. 

"Yeah I definitely can, but I'll check with Dan and Phil. I'll text you when we'll come by okay?"

"Sure. I have to go now, so I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye." 

I asked Dan and Phil about coming early, and they both agreed to it. After I texted Joe to let him know, I went to go pack for the night. 

~Time Skip~

We got out of the taxi and made our way up to Joe's flat. Dan rang the doorbell and a few minutes later, Joe came and opened the door. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

"Are we the first ones here?" I asked. 

"No Zoe and Alfie are here already," he responded. I walked into the lounge and saw them setting up a giant karaoke machine and microphones. 

"Hey Zo- What the bloody hell is that?" Dan had entered the room carrying bowls of snacks. Phil came in behind him with some more food. 

Zoe and Alfie laughed. "Joe decided to have a karaoke party! The rule is that we all have to go once and then some people can go twice if they want," Zoe said. 

Dan backed up, almost out of the room. "I don't sing." 

"Yeah you do," Phil replied. "Your Fall out Boy renditions sound great in the shower."

"You hear that?" Dan asked and I giggled. 

"Well I'm surprised Y/N doesn't hear you in Manchester," Phil replied, and we all started laughing. 

After we finished setting up, everyone else had arrived. PJ, Chris, Jack, Dean, and Louise all walked in and were just as surprised to see the karaoke machine as you had been. 

We had been all talking for a while when Joe stood up to the karaoke machine and yelled "HEY!" into the microphone. We all fell silent as the karaoke began. 

By the time it was your turn, it seemed like everyone was vlogging. Even Dan and Phil had their camera out, and they never vlogged. "Hey no filming," I said to them. "Otherwise I would have filmed you guys singing and posted it." Dan had sang Citizen Erased by Muse, and Phil had sang Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy. 

I got up to the microphone and typed in Panic at the disco. All of their songs came up, and I selected Victorious. The music began.

Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends were glorious  
Tonight we are victorious  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, victorious  
Oh-oh-oh-oh

Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine  
Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king  
It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not  
I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights

My touch is black and poisonous  
And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss  
I know you need it, do you feel it?  
Drink the water, drink the wine

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July  
Until we feel alright  
Until we feel alright

I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve  
I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep  
Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red  
Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them

My touch is black and poisonous  
And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss  
I know you need it, do you feel it?  
Drink the water, drink the wine

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July

Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends were glorious  
Tonight we are victorious  
Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends were glorious  
Tonight we are victorious

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July  
Until we feel alright  
Until we feel alright

Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends were glorious  
Tonight we are victorious

I finished the song and everybody was either clapping or vlogging. 

After a while, I was talking to Dan and he suggested that we do a duet. We went up to the machine and picked a song. The music started to play ad everyone began to sing along as they vlogged. 

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it1

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We put the mikes down and hugged. From the audience, Louise and Zoe yelled "I ship it!" and we both blushed. The rest of the night was all fun, hanging out with our best friends.


	11. Pancake Fight

I woke up on Joe's sofa and momentarily forgot where I was. Then I remembered: The YouTube Sleepover. Joe was sleeping in his room and Zoe and Alfie were sharing the guest room, which left me, Dan, Phil and Louise to sleep in the lounge. Jack, Dean, Chris and PJ had decided not to sleep over but to come for the party. I had taken one sofa and Louise had taken the other, which left Dan and Phil on the floor in sleeping bags. I looked around to see if anyone else was awake, and I was the only one up. To be nice, I decided to go into the kitchen and make breakfast for everyone. I looked around and found the ingredients for pancakes, so I took them out and began mixing the batter. I was almost done making the pancake batter when Joe shuffled sleepily into the kitchen. 

"Good Morning sleepyhead," I said cheerfully. "I'm making pancakes for everyone."

"Cool," he said, getting out a mug from a cabinet. "Tea or Coffee?"

"Coffee please," I said, and he got another mug down and put the coffee on.

"Do you need any help with the pancakes?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"I think I've got it all under control," I said. I started to pour the batter into the pan to cook the pancakes.

The coffee maker beeped and Joe poured two mugs of coffee, handing one to me. Once he woke up a little more, we started to joke around with each other, making jokes and threatening to pour coffee on each other. I turned my back to flip a pancake and he saw his chance. The next thing I knew, I felt something cold on my head. I turned around to see Joe with an empty water pitcher, smirking. I gave him a death stare and turned to grab some flour. I chucked a handful of flour at him and it hit him right in the face, dusting his clothes and hair. He threw flour back at me, and eventually one of us started throwing pancake batter. It eventually turned into a full out ingredients war, with both of us throwing food at each other and screaming. What we didn't realize is that our screaming woke everyone else up, and we only turned around to the sound of Alfie clearing his throat. Alfie and Dan were standing in the doorway, just looking at us.

"Umm. Hey guys sorry to interrupt this serious moment, but why are you both covered in pancake batter, eggs, and flour?" Alfie asked while Dan gave us the evil eye. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was jealous. 

"I was peacefully making pancakes for everyone when Joe just attacked me!" I said defensively. 

"Nu-uh! You were the first one to throw flour on me!" 

Sensing an argument, Alfie turned to us both. "It doesn't matter who started it! We need to clean this up and make new pancakes!"

Me and Joe looked down at the ground. "Yes mum," we both said sarcastically. Dan started giggling until Alfie gave him a look. 

We cleaned up the mess and Alfie and Dan made new pancakes. Joe and I walked into the lounge after we cleaned up to see Louise, Phil, and Zoe watching TV. 

"What's up with you guys?" Zoe asked. 

"Well I was making pancakes for everyone and then Joe and I got into a food war so Alfie and Dan had to be parents and intervene," I said. "Now we're in time out."

Everyone started laughing. "I can just imagine Alfie and Dan yelling at them," Zoe said. "They would make great parents together." 

That comment just made everyone laugh even more. "I ship it," said Louise, laughing. "Danfie!" she shouted. 

"OTP!" Phil said, and we all just couldn't stop laughing. But the best part was that Dan and Alfie walked into the lounge to see all of us laughing like crazy people.

"What is going on here?" Dan questioned. "What are you all on?"

"Seriously guys," Alfie said. "We just wanted to say that breakfast was ready. What were you guys even laughing about anyway?"

We were all silent, unsure of what to tell them. Phil finally broke the silence. "You guys," he said quietly. 

"And how you would make great parents together," Louise said, and we all burst out laughing again. Alfie looked a bit annoyed, and Dan just looked confused. 

After we all ate breakfast it was time for us to leave. We said goodbye to Zoe and Alfie, who had a train to catch, and we had just finished saying goodbye to Louise when Joe walked into the lounge. "So you're not going to say goodbye?" he said, looking fake hurt.

"Of course not we hate you," I said sarcastically, hugging him goodbye. "Thank you so much. I had so much fun just hanging out with you guys."

"So did I," Joe agreed. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yes!" I replied. "Next time I'm in London I'll call you!"

We walked out and waved goodbye. I can't believe I only have a few days left in London!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Let me know if you guys liked this chapter and I'll try to include more of the other YouTubers, because this chapter was a lot of fun to write. If you have any ideas on what should happen, let me know. I would love to hear them!
> 
> ~Tori


	12. DDR Disaster

Your POV:

We arrived at Dan and Phil's flat and went to go put our stuff away. I rested a little bit by watching some TV, and then decided to check Twitter. The feud had blown up and Joe and Caspar's subscribers were at full out war with each other. (Here are some of the tweets)

Why would you support an egotistical pineapple? #TeamJoe

Joe doesn't have enough brain cells to realize he's wrong #TeamCaspar

There were so many more, and each of them had a ton of replies of people agreeing and disagreeing. This whole thing had gotten worse somehow. Joe and Caspar seemed to be in a stalemate right now, with both of them fine if they don't see the other, but their fans are taking the argument and making it so much worse. I decided to check YouTube, Facebook, and Instagram to see if it was just as bad as it was on Twitter. As soon as I opened the apps, thousands of comments came flooding in about the argument and what side everyone was on. This was horrible. I was trying to think of something to do when Dan walked into the office.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned. 

I got up from laying on the sofa bed and nodded. "Yeah I'm just a bit worried."

"About what?" he asked.

"This whole feud that has been going on between Joe and Caspar," I said. "It seems they may be close to achieving a stalemate or a reluctant compromise, but the fandoms have been going crazy. Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, and YouTube have just been breeding grounds for fan wars, and it doesn't show signs of stopping anytime soon." 

He sat down next to me. "Wow."

I turned to him. "I know. I came down to London to try and resolve some of this conflict, but I think I'm just making it worse. I feel like because I don't really live by the conflict, I've made it worse b being involved."

"No Y/N you haven't. Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan are on Team Joe and they live in different countries! Now, stop worrying about it so much and let's have some fun. Tomorrow is your last day here and I want to make sure you had some fun on this trip," he said, grabbing my hand. 

"So what do you suggest Howell?" I asked. 

He smiled. "You'll see."

He moved my stuff and folded up the sofa. Then he took the DDR pad from the corner and placed it on the floor in front of us. "Da-an!" I said. "I'm so bad at DDR!" 

"Well that's okay, because we're going to do what Phil and I did for a video once!"

"Tape our legs together?"

"Yup!"

"Oh no. This is not going to end well, is it?"

"Nope!"

We set up the game and taped our legs together, making sure we had scissors close by. We had decided to film it and put it up on Dan's channel, so we also set up the camera. Dan had his right leg free, while I had my left.

Dan did the intro. "Hello internet today I have a very special guest. The lovely Y/T/N! We are going to be attempting to play DDR with three legs! I know Phil and I did that for a gaming challenge, so I am going to find out who is better at DDR!"

"Dan I'm just warning you I'm horrible at DDR," I said. "I literally have two left feet. (Or two right feet if you're left handed like Dan. I don't know how feet work. I think normally your dominant hand is your dominant foot but I'm not sure). 

"You cannot be worse than Phil though," he said, and we both laughed. 

He went over the rules of the challenge and we selected one of the songs. It started out slow, but grew much faster as the song went on. At one point, the song had gotten so fast that both Dan and I were both jumping as fast as we could to hit the buttons. Dan accidentally tripped over the side of the board and fell onto the sofa, and of course since you were taped together, made you fall as well. Right on top of Dan. I tried to reach the scissors, but it was too out of my reach to grab. Our free legs were tangled together and neither of us could work out how the hell to get untangled. Finally, we gave up and yelled for reinforcements.

"PHILLLLLLLLL!" Dan and I screamed as loud as we possibly could. 

He came running in as fast as he could. "What?" he asked, obviously oblivious to the fact that Dan and I were stuck in a very uncomfortable position.

"A little help here," Dan grunted.

"Oops sorry," Phil said. He grabbed the scissors and cut our legs free. From there, we untangled ourselves and got up. "I thought I was interrupting something."

"Ph-il seriously. We wouldn't have called you if we didn't need your help you spork!" Dan said.

"I know but you guys looked cute squished together like that," he said, while I rolled my eyes. It seemed like everyone was saying that!

Phil left and Dan and I went back to look at the TV for our score. Needless to say, we got an F on that round.


	13. Movie Night

Your POV;

After we finished eating our dinner Dan said he had some errands to run so me and Phil decided to hang out just the two of us. We sat down on the couch and watch some TV. We watched Doctor Who for a little while, and then we both got a bit bored because it was the same episodes we had seen tons of times.

"Hey do you have any DVDs we can watch?" I asked Phil, and he nodded.

"What do you want to watch? Dan and I have everything from Harry Potter to The Fault in Our Stars."

"You guys own The Fault in Our Stars?" I asked, giggling.

"Yeah," Phil said, laughing with me. "It was Dan's purchase!"

I started laughing more. Then an idea struck me. "Do you guys have the new Star Wars movie? I haven't seen it yet."

"I'm pretty sure we do," Phil replied. "Just let me check." After a few minutes of searching through their massive DVD collection, Phil emerged with a disc. "Victory!" He shouted, holding out the movie. I cheered and he placed the disc in the player. I grabbed blankets from the closet, while Phil headed over to the kitchen.

"POPCORN OR CRISPS?" Phil shouted from the kitchen.

"BOTH!" I shouted back, just as loud.

"SODA, COFFEE, OR HOT CHOCOLATE?" Phil shouted back at me.

[YOUR CHOICE] PLEASE!"

"OKAY!" I sat down on the couch and a few minutes later Phil returned carrying bowls of snacks and our drinks. "Your order Y/N," he said, placing it down and sitting next to me on the sofa.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't drop any of those," I said, laughing.

He giggled. "So am I! I'm evolving into a less clumsy human I think," he said sincerely. He got up to grab the remote, immediately stubbing his toe on the coffee table. "Maybe not."

We started the movie. It was so good, with action and comedy and even some sadness. ( I won't give spoilers in case someone hasn't seen it yet. It is a great movie though.) When we finished, it was still fairly early, so we decided to channel surf for a little and see what was on TV. We flipped through the channels and after a while, decided to watch the Great British Bake Off. Halfway through the show, I felt my eyes start to droop, so I laid back on the couch. Phil noticed I was getting tired so he put his arm around me and I laid on him to be more comfortable. Before I knew it, I was off to sleep.

Phil's POV (first POV change yay):

After we finished the movie, I flipped through the channels on TV to find something else to watch. After channel surfing for a while, I stopped on the Great British Bake Off. A little way through the episode, I noticed that Y/N was yawning and leaned back on the couch so I put my arm around her and she snuggled into me. Within 5 minutes, I could hear steady soft breathing, which meant she was sound asleep. I decided to not move and just watch some more TV, this was I didn't wake her. I watched for about another hour, and the my eyelids started to droop as well. I put my head down and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking my arm vigorously. I opened my eyes to Dan standing over me, with a sort of fire in his eyes. He started to open his mouth, but I pointed to Y/N and put a finger to my lips. He shot me an obvious "this isn't over" glare and stalked off to his room. I wondered what he was so mad about. What could I have been doing? Y/N coughed in her sleep and that's when I realized. Dan must like Y/N! I was kind of surprised, because he had never said anything to me and we are really close friends. Looking back on some memories from this week, I can tell that he may have some feeling for Y/N. Which is really unfortunate, because I am starting to fall for Y/N as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AAAand the plot thickens! What will happen next? Tomorrow is your last day in London, so will anything be said? Is Dan really that mad at Phil or is he just playing? Find out in the next chapter!


	14. The Next Morning

Phil's POV:

I fell back asleep after the minor inconvenience with Dan, and didn't awake until the next morning. I looked over and Y/N was gone, a post it note in her place. It said:

Philly,

Good morning sleepyhead! If you can hear sizzling in the kitchen, that's me making breakfast. If not, I've already eaten and left a plate out for you.

I listened closely. I could hear Fall out Boy coming from the kitchen area and some quiet sizzling. I looked back to the note

Also:

Did Dan come home late last night? Because there is currently a sign on his door saying "DO NOT ENTER!" I tried knocking but nobody answered. Maybe he'll answer for you.   
Thanks,   
Y/N/N <3

I walked into the kitchen to find Y/N flipping a pancake and rocking out to Fall out Boy. Once she finished flipping, she paused the music and smiled. "Good morning Philip! You're quite the deep sleeper."

I nodded. "Yeah I once slept through the fire alarm. Dan was cooking at like 3am once and I was sound asleep, even when he accidentally set off the alarm. I didn't know until the next morning, when Dan told me."

"Wow. Well we know who to wake up first if there is ever a fire!" She said, laughing. 

I giggled with her and went over to the coffee pot. "I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some?"

She nodded and I grabbed the cat whiskers mug and the rubix cube mug from the cupboard and put the coffee on.

Once we finished making breakfast we sat down at the dining table, with me in the blue chair and Y/N in the [grey/yellow/purple/red] chair. We left the orange chair open just in case Dan woke up and say down. We finished up eating and tidied up the kitchen. Y/N headed over to the office to start packing her stuff because she was leaving London tonight to go back to Manchester. I was sad because this week has been a lot of fun and I know Dan and I are going to miss having Y/N around. Speaking of Dan, I decided to go over to his room to see if he was okay and possibly figure out why he was acting so weird last night. I knocked on his door and waited. Nothing. I knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer from Dan. I cautiously opened the door and peeked my head in. Dan was sitting on his bed, scrolling on his laptop.

"Didn't you see the sign?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

I stared at him, confused. He's never like this. "Yeah I saw the sign I just wanted to come in and check if you were alright. You didn't come out, not even for Delia pancakes."

He stared at me, like he was challenging me to something. "I'm fine," he said, turning back to his laptop.

I could sense that he wanted the conversation to be over, but I wasn't giving up that easily. "Dan something is obviously wrong. Are you really okay? You can always talk to me you know."

He smiled wryly. "Then can I ask you: What was last night? Are you and Y/N together?" He looked sad. 

I sighed. "I wish. No we're not together, she was just cuddling with me because she was tired," I said.

Dan brightened up a little, then frowned when he realized what I said. "Wait... You like Y/N?"

"I think I do."

"Since when?" Dan demanded.

"Since she came down here I started to like her, but I think I really fell for her last night. I'm sorry if I took away your crush, you had never told me about it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," I replied, shaking my head. "Neither you or I is going to give up this that easily." We sat in silence just thinking about what we could that wouldn't hurt us or Y/N. I really do care about her, and if I have to try and move on I will, but I'm not going to give up just yet.

We continued to sit in silence for a while until I had an idea. "Why don't we ignore our feelings for now, and see what happens. Let us just enjoy Y/N's last day in London and then we can go from there."

He paused his scrolling to think about it. "Okay," he said quickly. "But this cannot be left forever Phil. Sooner or later a choice must be made."

"That's up to Y/N Dan," I said, a bit shocked. We can't choose who she loves, only she can." Dan didn't answer and I sensed he wasn't going to, so I got up and walked out of the room.

I was just shutting the door when Y/N came down the hallway. "Hey what were you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Oh it was nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually never planned this I think I've been reading too many DanxReaderxPhil fanfictions. So that whole thing happened! It's your last day in London (your taking a night train) and things couldn't get any more weird. Comment and let me know what you thought! Just a reminder this is still a DanxReader, there's just going to be a few roadblocks. Also a reminder that this chapter and some of the last one was in Phil's POV, so things that happened he may have interpreted differently than the actual events. So Y/N may be meaning something completely different than how Phil is interpreting it. The same goes for Dan too, when I start using his POV (soon). Just wanted to clear that up this was nobody is like "I wouldn't have said that or done that"


	15. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote all of this at the beach so it may not be that great. Things are getting a bit awkward, but they got better.  
> Sorry that I just uploaded three chapters at once. I normally copy and paste them from Wattpad because it's easier to write there, but I was away and wrote on my phone so I couldn't put them up until I got home.

Your POV:

It was my last day in London, and something was definitely off. Dan was acting extremely strange and he hasn't come out of his room. Phil has been pretty normal but I could tell he is a bit worried about Dan. 

My train was departing at 7pm, so me and Phil decided to start making dinner at like 5. Phil put on a pot of water to boil and I grabbed some spaghetti from the cupboard. We put some garlic bread in the oven to go with the pasta and when it was done, set the table. Once dinner was all set, I went to go knock on Dan's door to let him know. 

He didn't answer, so I cracked open the door and stuck my head in. He was sitting in his bed, scrolling like usual. "Hey Dan, dinner's ready. Phil and I made spaghetti."

He got up, putting his laptop aside on the table beside his bed. "Okay I'll be right out," he said.

I walked out and sat in the [red/grey/yellow/purple] chair opposite Phil and next to the orange chair, which is Dan's. (I don't really know which order the chairs are set up in real life so just pretend.) A few seconds later Dan came shuffling out of his room and sat down next to me.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked, nudging him. "You seem a little off today."

He nudged back, harder. "I'm fine. I think the lack of sleep is getting to me," he said. ( Daniel you sit on a throne of lies)

It was a pretty normal dinner, except for a few things. We all talked and laughed, but there were these unsettling moments of awkward silence. We finished up dinner, and when I went to clean up, Dan pushed me back down. "No, it's your last day here, me and Phil will clean up. You relax."

I tried to argue, but neither Dan or Phil would let me help, I sat back down reluctantly while Dan and Phil cleaned everything up for me. They were almost done, as Phil was just taking the last plate and Dan was in the kitchen, so I got up to go back to the office to finish packing.

"Sit back down Y/N! We are not done with you yet!" Phil said, and I frowned.

"Seriously?"

"YEAH SERIOUSLY!" Dan yelled from the kitchen. "YOU'RE GOING TO SIT YOUR BUTT BACK DOWN AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT."

"Alright, fine," I said defeatedly, sitting back down. A few moments later Phil came in and sat down across from me again. Then Dan came walking in, carrying a plate of cupcakes in his hands. "What is this?" I asked, surprised. Dan set them down on the table and the letters on top of the cupcakes spelled out WE'LL MISS YOU Y/N. I looked up at Dan and Phil and said "Aww thank you so much guys. Did you make these?"

"Kind of," Phil said. "Zoe helped so the cupcakes didn't look like a candy shop threw up on them."

We all laughed for a while and settled down to eat. I took the first letter of my name and Dan and Phil each took an S from the word "miss."

We were silently eating our cupcakes when suddenly Dan said. "Hey where's the exclamation marks?"

Phil was quiet for a bit. "Oh-um-uh I had to test the cupcakes to see if they were okay. "

Dan gave him a disapproving look. "Really Phil? You have a problem you know that right?" he said, while I laughed.

"Yeah I know," Phil said, looking down.

After we finished dessert (they still wouldn't let me clean up), I went back to the office to finish packing all my belongings. I finished packing up my suitcase and my carry on, and went through the house to see if I left anything around. I placed my suitcase and other bag by the door of the flat, and now the only thing left was my purse and another bag on the pull out couch. Soon it was time to leave the flat. Dan and Phil were going to the train station to see me off, so they stepped out to catch a taxi, while I went to the toilet. When I was done I ran into the office and grabbed the other bag. In it I had gifts for Dan and Phil which I had brought down from Manchester. I placed the gifts on their beds and headed out the door to go home.

Dan's POV:

When we came back from dropping off Y/N at the train station, I went straight to my room to resume scrolling. When I walked in, there was something on my bed. Two packs of Malteasers, a stuffed Mudkip, and a note were all left on my bedsheets. I picked up the note and read it. 

Danny,

Thank you so much for letting me stay with you and Phil while I was down in London. I had so much fun and to thank you, got you these. I don't really know that much about Pokemon, but you used that Pokemon in your video, so I got that. And Malteasers have always been your favorite. Thank you so much!  
Love,   
Y/N

I came out of my room and walked into Phil's, where he had gotten gifts as well. He had gotten a stuffed Pikachu and two boxes of Pocky, along with a note as well similar to mine. She's so caring and considerate. I can't wait to see Y/N again.


	16. Home at Last

Your POV:

I got off the train at about 10 pm and immediately took a taxi back to my flat. On the way, I stared out the window at the Manchester sights and was glad to be home. But at the same time, I missed London. I missed the sounds, the sights, and most of all, my friends. Brighton and London are so close to each other, only about an hour away, and I was so far away in Manchester. Maybe Tara and I should consider moving down there.

I stepped into my flat, put my stuff down and walked into my room, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next morning I was awoken by light breathing on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Tara's face only inches away from mine. I flipped out. "JESUS FRICK ON A BIKE WHAT THE HELL," I screamed, tumbling off the bed.

Tara started laughing. "I was trying to wake you but you were passed out, so desperate times called for desperate measures." She stuck out her hand to help me up. "But I missed you N/N."

"I missed you too Tar. How was it to spend a week without the most glorious person on earth?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I enjoyed it actually. You can just go back to wherever you came from," she said, and I faked a sad look. "But how was London. I expect you to spill every detail Y/N."

I told her everything, leaving out the parts about moments with Dan, what Joe had said about Dan liking me, and falling asleep on Phil. She listened very well. "So you, Dan and Phil are all Team Joe now?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Even though the argument was very equal sided, I still think Joe was more in the right than Caspar."

She nodded. "Well I guess I'm going to have to choose now. You better call Joe and tell him he has a new team member." She turned to leave my room and then stopped. "You're not telling me everything Y/N. What else happened? Specifically with a human called Daniel."

I sighed. She wasn't going to let me out of this one until I told her everything, so I did. "I had a few moments with Dan. Once, he sat on my feet and tickled me because I was trying to get the TV remote, we taped our legs together for a DDR video and got stuck in an awkward position, and I may have accidentally fallen asleep on him. But that might be invalid, because I also fell asleep on Phil as well."

Tara was almost speechless.

"But there's even more. Joe had said that there is a rumor that Dan had liked me since VidCon, but nobody knows the truth since Dan isn't social. "

Tara was surprised. "Well it would be no shock if the rumor is true, but that's not what I'm worried about. You said you fell asleep on Phil and Dan. What did each of them do?" 

"I don't know Tara, I was asleep!"

She gave me a patronizing look. "Before you fell asleep you spork!"

"Oh. Well Dan had made me hot chocolate, and I think he may have moved me when I fell asleep, because the next morning I was laying down. Unless that was a total hallucination. With Phil we were watching a movie and I was tired, so I leaned back on the couch and then Phil put his arm around me so I could sleep comfortably on him," I told her, and she was quiet for a while, thinking.

"Hmm. Y/N I honestly don't know what to say about this. Either nobody likes you or both of them like you because they both were acting like it Y/N," she said.

I was shocked. They both liked me? "Well we don't know for sure," Tara said, almost reading my mind. "But it sure looks like it."

She finally let me go and we ate breakfast together. After breakfast, I went to go call Joe to tell him that Tara was joining the team. 

"Hey Y/N. What's up?" he asked. 

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that I came home yesterday and when I talked to Tara, she decided to join team Joe too," I told him. 

"Great!" He said. "I haven't talked to Tara since VidCon actually. We should get together for dinner one night or something!"

"Yeah that sounds fun!" I said. "Maybe like Thursday or Friday!"

He agreed and we started making plans. He suggested I invite Dan or Phil too. Just as I got off the phone with Joe, I heard Tara call for me. She was filming a video.

"I SUMMON MY MINION Y/N!"

I sighed and went to go film a video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey again! Thanks to everyone who is reading my story, I enjoy writing this (it's calming to me) and I'm happy that I'm making people happy as well.  
> ~Tori :D


	17. Candlelit Shrines, Kisses and Dinner

Your POV: (Time skip about a week)

Joe and I had planned to go out to dinner at a restaurant in Manchester, and then have him stay over our place. I also plan on inviting someone else because I have a feeling that Joe and Tara will be a little more than friends. Even though I just left London a little while ago, I decided to call Dan. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Dan it's Y/N. I was wondering if you would want to come up to Manchester in a few days to go out to dinner with me, Tara and Joe."

He was silent for a while. "Y/N I wish I could, but I'm currently visiting my parents for about a week and I don't think they'll let me out of their clutches." 

I giggled. "It's completely fine Dan. I understand. Hey is it alright if I ask Phil? Do you know if he's free?"

"Well Phil is still in London so I think he will be free. I would definitely call now though. When I'm not there, he tends to make more plans because he's slightly more socially inclined than I am."

"Okay thanks Dan. I'll let you go now, so you can spend more time with your family, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Y/N."

I hung up and went to go call Phil. "Hey Phil!"

"Oh hey Y/N! How's everything back in Manchester?" 

"Great actually! I wanted to ask you of you were free this Friday because Joe, Tara and I are all going out to dinner, and I don't want to feel like a third wheel."

"Third wheel?" he asked, confused. 

I giggled. "Yeah I have a feeling that Joe and Tara will become a little more than friends at some point and I don't want to be the awkward third wheel at the dinner." 

"Yeah I understand. I'm free that day so I'll definitely come! What restaurant?"

"Well I don't actually know. Joe is taking the train up to Manchester that morning, so why don't you come up too? We can then decide where we want to go," I said. 

"Okay. Well I'll call him and we can figure out when to come up and what to bring, okay?" he asked. 

"Okay. Well I have to go right now but I will see you in a few days, okay?"

"Alright. Bye Y/N." he hung up. 

~Time Skip To the Day of The Dinner~ (Sorry for excessive skipping)

Tara and I had just finished tidying up the house when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to reveal Joe and Phil, both dressed up nice. Phil was wearing his "club shirt" and black jeans, and Joe was wearing jeans and a nice button down. 

"Hey guys," I said, moving out of the way so they could come in. "Welcome to the best house ever." 

"It's really nice," Joe said. "It's very Y/N and Tara though." The house was decorated with posters, merch, and plushies of everything we liked.

"If you think this is bad, you should see my candlelit [Favorite Band] shrine," I said, laughing at the looks on Joe and Phil's face. "Just kidding! The candles are a fire hazard so they're not lit." Joe looked mildly horrified, while Phil giggled. 

"Yeah I know what you mean Y/N. Dan always makes me blow out the candles around my Buffy shrine," he said. 

"There is something seriously wrong with you two," Joe said, shaking his head and walking away. 

"You have no idea," Tara said. "She's insane." 

We hung out for a little more and decided to then leave for dinner. We ended up going to a fancier restaurant, but not something too outrageously fancy. We sat down and ordered our drinks. The place was nice, the food was good, and the waiter was attentive, so it wasn't a bad choice. We got home and set up the living room for Phil and Joe, as it was too late to take a train back to London. Joe would sleep on the couch so I set Phil up an air mattress and left a pile of blankets and pillows for both of them to use. We all sat around and hung out for a while after that, and chatted. Well, me and Phil talked. Joe and Tara were just flirting all night. Phil and I were hanging out in my room. 

"Hey Y/N?" Phil asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Phil. What's on your mind?" 

"Do you like Dan?" 

"What-no-o," I spluttered. "Why do you need to know?"

"It's okay, I know you like him. I can see it when you're around him," he said. "Just admit it Y/N, and I know he likes you too," he said sadly. 

"Yeah I do I guess," I said quietly. 

"It's fine, at least you admitted it. I realized how much you guys like each other and I can't possibly get in the way of that."

"What do you mean," I asked, confused. "You liked me?"

He looked down. "Yeah. And now I realize that you and Dan were meant to be and I can't change that." 

I was speechless for a while. 

"I hope this won't make things awkward between us," he said. "Because I think I'm over it now. But not without this." And he kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, not passionate, but full of care. I kissed back, but it was over quickly. Phil left after that, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I actually cried writing that. It probably didn't help that What A Catch Donnie and The (Shipped) Gold Standard by Fall out Boy was playing in the background at the end either.


	18. Truth or Dare

Your POV:

The next morning, I woke up and remembered what had happened the night before. I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen to see Tara sitting alone at the table on her phone. "Hey," I said. "Did Phil and Joe leave?"

She looked up from her phone at me. "Yeah. You really slept in Y/N. It's 10 am," she told me. "I thought you might had been dead!"

I walked over and elbowed her. "Sure you did," I said sarcastically. "I bet you already had all my stuff for sale!"

We both laughed for a while, then Tara changed the subject. "Hey Y/N? What happened between you and Phil last night? He seemed off this morning."

"Oh-um," I stuttered. "Well he kissed me."

Tara looked a bit shocked, then recovered. "Not to say I told you so, but I told you he liked you!"

"I know, I know. Tara is always right and all, but I didn't expect it. I may not like him romantically, but he was really nice about it. And he's a pretty good kisser."

She smiled. "Well he seemed a little bit happier this morning when he left with Joe," she said.

"Well we resolved that whole issue and now he ships me with Dan," I said, smiling.

"And now the true overlord of S/N (Ship Name) can rule the world yaay," Tara said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

After we finished getting ready for the day, Tara asked me if I had time to talk about something. We sat on the sofa and she began.

"Y/N I would like to move," she said, letting out a breath.

I wasn't that surprised, she had been talking about a new flat for a little while now. "Where would you go?" I asked. "And can I come too?"

She laughed. "London. And of course you're coming you moron! You're my best friend."

I giggled. "Okay I was just checking."

"I've been looking around to see if I find any flats within our price range, but it's more difficult than you think. Most of the available flats in London right now are only 1 bed and 1 bath."

"Yeah I may love you, but not that much," I told her laughing. "I request at least a bedroom to myself, but if you can get a bathroom each, I wouldn't reject it."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said. "But today I have to film a video for my channel, so would you like to be in it?"   
We collabed on each other's channels all the time, and many fans had started to ship us. [Ship Name with Tara] was all over the Internet and in a lot of the comments on your channels. You finally understood how Dan and Phil must feel, to have all these crazy shippers.

"Sure. What's the video about?" I asked.

"I'm gonna do a truth or dare video I think," she said. "All my fans have been requesting one and I don't have any new ideas right now."

We sat on her bed and she began the intro. "Hey guys! So today I have a guest on my channel-I'm sure you all know who it is though," she said, looking fake sad.

I popped into view. "It's me!! I know you guys all wanted it to be like Tyler Oakley or PointlessBlog or AmazingPhil or something, but guess what-you're stuck with me!" I said happily. "So let's get on with the video!"

"Tara truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," she replied confidently.

I gave an evil look and scrolled through the Twitter responses to find a good one. "Who is your YouTube crush? Not Senpai, your YouTube crush."

She turned slightly pink. "You know I don't have one Y/N, according to tumblr I'm madly in love with you," she said, laughing.

I laughed too. "Yeah I should have known it was me," I said. "But other than me?" I asked her.

"Probably Pewdiepie or ThatcherJoe or something like that," she said calmly.

We finished that question and it was Tara's turn.

"Y/N truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare," I said.

"Okay I dare you to eat a spoonful of Tabasco Sauce," she said.

"But I [Love/Hate] spicy food," i said. "That's not a good dare."

"Yes it is now come on Y/N grow up and take the Tabasco," Tara said.

"Fine." She grabbed a spoon and poured some into it. As soon as I put the spicy sauce in my mouth I immediately felt it burning the back of my throat. As much as I [Love/Hate] spicy food, this was so much worse than anything I've ever had.

We went through all the other truths and dares, and turned out with a pretty good video. While it was uploading, I went on my computer and started looking for a new place.


	19. Secrets

Your POV:

After about a million years of searching for flats online, I finally found one that would work for me and Tara. It had a bedroom for each of us, 2 bathrooms, and a really nice lounge. I really liked it from the pictures, so I decided to let Tara look at it and then go from there. The address seemed really familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

She was in her room and I was in mine, so I decided to scream. "TARA! COME HERE AND CHECK OUT THIS FLAT I FOUND!" I screamed, waiting for her response. 

"OKAY ONE SECOND!" she yelled back and a few moments later she came walking into my room. "What did you find?" 

I moved the laptop screen to where she could see what I was looking at. "It's really nice, with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and pretty big rooms. And it's really affordable for our budget." 

She nodded approvingly. "This seems like a pretty good flat. We should probably text one of our friends in London though," she said. "Make sure it's not in the middle of a gang rivalry or the last person living there died or something horrid like that."

"Yeah good idea," I told her. I'll text Dan and Phil and you can text Joe."

"Nooo," she whined. "Why don't you just text Dan and Phil? I would feel really awkward texting Joe."

"Why though," I asked. "You were flirting with him all night the day we went out to dinner. You'll be fine." She continued to complain, and I finally made a suggestion. "Why don't I text Dan and Phil first, and then once they answer, you can text Joe for a second opinion." 

"Deal," she said, looking a bit better. "I'm just nervous because I really like him." 

"That's understandable," I said. "Hey maybe this will be the start to a #Joara relationship!" 

"I wish. Now why don't you hurry up and text Phan so we can get an answer," she said, leaving my room to go back to hers. 

Dan's POV:

I was scrolling through tumblr when I heard my phone go off. I looked at it and saw that I had a text from Y/N.

N/N <3 

Hey Dan! Me and Tara were thinking about moving down to London and I wondered if you could check out this flat for us

Sure just email the page and i'll check out the address if you want

Great thanks so much. We just want to check and make sure we move to a nice part of London

Of course. And when you start living in London, we can hang out more often!

Yeah! Alright I emailed you the link. Once you get back to me, Tara is also going to talk to Joe about everything too.

Cool well I'll get back to you on the flat within a few days Y/N.

Thanks so much! Well I have to go now but I'll talk to you later bye Dan

Bye :D

I went onto my laptop and clicked the link that Y/N had sent me. To my surprise, the flat that she was looking at for her and Tara was the flat that was right across from me and Phil! I was thinking about texting her back right then, but then I decided to wait a bit. I wanted to give Y/N a big surprise when they moved in. 

To help me out, I texted Joe because Y/N said that he was going to be asked about this as well.

Joe Sugg

Dan: Hey Joe, it's Dan. Y/N told me that her and Tara may be moving to London. She sent me a flat to look at to check and make sure they were going into a nice area, and it's the flat across from mine and Phil's. I really want to surprise her that we live there if they decide to move there, so if they ask, could you not mention anything about who the neighbors are?

Joe: Sure! That would be really funny to see her reaction when she realizes

Dan: I know I really wish that Y/N and Tara decide to move here it would be so fun to have them close to us

Joe: Yeah! And the part that you have a massive crush on Y/N doesn't hurt either, right?

Dan: Wot how did you find out?

Joe: Please. It's super obvious you've liked her since VidCon, and Phil had told me when we were on the train ride up to dinner with them.

Dan: I may not happy with Phil right now, but he has spilled some secrets as well. So how's your crush on Tara?

Joe: Well we're even now mate. And it's fine, I really hope she likes me too.

Dan: She does don't worry. I have to go right now but I will talk to you soon. Bye Joe

Joe: Bye Dan

I locked my phone and went back to scrolling. Y/N was going to have a big surprise when she moves to London, I thought, smiling.


	20. Memories

Your POV:

So we decided to buy the flat that I talked to Dan about, after both Dan and Joe gave us good reviews on it. Now it was just time for us to move in.  
We were just packing up some of the boxes to go into the moving van when i heard my phone play I Write Sins Not Tragedies. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Phil calling.

I picked up. "Hey Phil what's up?"

"Hey Y/N I just wanted to ask you when you and Tara are going to be arriving in London for good. Dan and I wanted to take you around a mandatory "tour of London" and show you guys around," he said.

"Well we're in the process of packing up all the last things to put in the van right now," I said. "Then we're in Manchester for tomorrow and then we're taking the train down Tuesday."

"Great!" he said happily. "Then Dan and I will hang out with you guys Wednesday. You're gonna want Tuesday to settle in and introduce yourself to everyone."

"Okay Phil so I will see you guys Wednesday then," I told him. "Dan has the address if you need it."

"Alright well you get packing Y/N," he said. "I can't wait for you guys to get here! All the London YouTubers are actually. Even Caspar," Phil told me.

"Wow we must have caused quite a stir," I said, smiling. "Well I better get packing then, I don't want to disappoint."

"Alright bye Y/N," and he hung up. 

I went back to my bedroom and finished packing. I finished zipping up my suitcase for the train and looked back at my empty room, with just a bed and a desk. I then noticed a little piece of paper sticking out of my desk drawer. I opened it up to find a whole drawer I never packed, filled with keepsakes and little trinkets. There was a piece of paper sitting on top of everything, so I decided to look at that first. It was a note from Dan and Phil. It read:

Y/N/N,

You probably won't read this since Phil isn't supposed to give it to you directly, but thank you so much for the wonderful gifts you gave us! The Mudkip and Pikachu are now hanging out with the Gengar and Bulbasoar, and they look really cute on the shelf. I'm not sure the candy was a great idea though, as Phil is now currently on an extremely dangerous sugar high as I'm writing this, but it will wear off. We both loved having you around and hope that maybe you'll come back for another week, or maybe forever. Just kidding, but we did have a lot of fun.

Love,   
Dan (and Phil if he ever stops jumping)

I smiled at the letter and continued to look through the drawer. Inside I found tickets from VidCons and Playlists past, cinema stubs, and just little things I've collected over the years. I had almost gone through it all when a picture caught my eye. It was from that very first VidCon when I met Dan and Phil. Me, Dan, Phil, Joe, Tara, Zoe, Alfie, and Caspar were all smiling together at the hotel pool. I smiled thinking about that memory. Just after that picture had been taken, Joe and Alfie had plotted to pick me up and throw me into the pool and when they did, Zoe and I enlisted the help of Dan and Caspar to throw Joe and Alfie in as well. We all ended up being thrown into the pool at one point, but I'll never forget Dan rescuing me after Alfie was going to throw me in again. I think that was the time I started to fall for him for real, and not just an Internet crush.

After I finished reminiscing I placed all of the items in a box for the van and took another final look at my room. It felt strange to be leaving it, like I was running away. I had made so many memories here in Manchester, and I could never forget any of them. New friends, new life, and a new career all made this flat special to me. But above all my negative feelings, I was excited to move to London and make some new memories with some of my best friends. And who knows, maybe a relationship isn't totally out of the question this time.


	21. Welcome Home

Your POV:

I stepped off of the train at Victoria's station with my small suitcase in my hand. Tara got off just behind me and started walking towards the exit. I started following her, but I passed all the restaurants and felt my stomach start to growl. Tara must have been hungry too, because we decided to grab some McDonalds and take it back to our new flat. When we finally stepped into the building, we were both extremely tired. We took the elevator up to our floor, and Tara unlocked the flat for the first time. "Welcome home Y/N," she said.

"Welcome home."

It was about 8pm, so we decided to eat an quickly get out our air mattresses because the beds needed to be set up and we're both lazy and tired. I set down the hamburgers and nuggets (sorry if you're vegetarian or vegan but you're not in this story) on the breakfast bar and we both sat down. "Our first meal in the new flat," I said, laughing.

"Yeah but let's be honest here, neither one of us is ever going to cook," Tara responded, and I nodded in agreement.

We grabbed the air mattresses and searched through the sea of boxes sitting in our lounge for the box of pillows and blankets. I grabbed by F/C blanket and pillow first and went to go check out the bedrooms. I walked down a hallway and saw one bedroom on the right side, and another one on the left a little farther down. I looked at them both and decided to take the one on the right, since it was a little bit bigger, had a pretty nice bathroom, and was closer to the kitchen. 

Tara walked by me and put her stuff in the other room, poking her head in to tell me she was going to go to bed as soon as she got the mattress up, and that we can start figuring everything else out tomorrow. I nodded and began to blow up the mattress. I changed into my pajamas and pulled my hair into a messy bun (or just down if you have short hair. My hair is super long right now, so idk if there's like a special hairstyle for short hair) and headed off to sleep. I was just plugging my phone in when I saw a text from Dan.

Meme King

Dan: Hey Y/N/N just wanted to make sure you got to your new flat safe and sound x

Y/N: Thanks Dan. Yeah we got in okay, and we're gonna start unpacking, go food shopping, and meet the neighbors tomorrow I think

Dan: Alright well you get to bed I'm sure you're tired. I'll see you soon then :D

Y/N: Okay then. Good night Dan 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was literally the most domestic chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry if this bored you but I really enjoyed that. But then again, one of my favorite sims videos is the home makeover episode, so what can I say. There will hopefully be more coming soon, so stay tuned!
> 
> ~Tori :D


	22. Neighbors

Previously On Internet Love:

The door soon swung open and you got a good look at your new neighbors.

"Dan?"

Your POV:

"Hi Y/N," he said, offering no explanation on why he didn't tell me that they were my neighbors. 

"What-why-how," I stuttered.

"What Y/N is trying to say is why didn't you tell us that you lived NEXT DOOR to the flat we bought?" Tara yelled. 

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise!" he said, laughing. 

"I knew the address sounded familiar!" I said. "It's your address!"

At that moment Phil came shuffling down the stairs to see who was at the door and smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey Y/N! Hey Tara! You guys move in okay?" 

"How is it everyone knows about this but us?" I said, shocked. 

"Not everyone," Tara interjected. "I don't think Joe knows; he would have told me when I texted him about the flat." 

Dan shook his head, laughing. "Nope Joe knows everything. When Y/N texted me about the flat and I noticed that we lived across from it, I texted Joe to ask him not to say anything to you guys." 

Tara scowled. "So everyone did know?"

Phil smiled. "Yep! Most of the London based YouTubers know, and a couple in Brighton. They were all really happy that you were moving closer so they could collab with you guys." 

Tara smiled again. "Aw I feel loved."

After chatting for a couple more minutes, Dan realized that we were still standing in the hallway and invited us in. I was about to say yes, and then I realized that I still had so much unpacking to do. I sadly rejected his offer and Tara and I headed back to the flat to finish getting everything set up. About an hour later we heard a knock at the door. Tara went to go get it and soon returned to the lounge with Dan and Phil in tow. Tara went to go get some drinks, while Dan and Phil looked around the flat.

"Wow," Phil said, after they returned from the tour. "This place is nicer than our flat."

"Yeah," Dan agreed. "I think we bought the wrong one Phil." 

I giggled. "Well it's not for sale anymore boys! This is now the palace of Y/N and Tara!" you said, laughing. 

"Hey," Tara said, poking her head into the lounge. "What about the palace of Tara and Y/N?"

I laughed. "I don't know about that one. I think Y/N and Tara has a better ring to it." 

"Yeah," Phil said. "I kinda agree with Y/N."

"Ugh peasants!" Tara fake huffed, stepping into the room with 4 glasses of water. After giving one to everybody, she sat down on one of the boxes. 

"So do you guys need any help setting up?" Dan asked. "You know, some strong, manly men to help you build stuff?"

Tara chortled. "I don't think you could lift anything, and we don't need the return of the cordless hammer drill," she said, while Dan and Phil frowned. 

"Hey!" Phil said defensively. "I happen to be very good with a cordless hammer drill." 

We all laughed and then decided to try and set up the sofa. "I don't think this is going to work very well," I said. "Tara and I break everything, and after seeing you guys attempt to build a wardrobe, I'm not totally filled with confidence in your abilities." 

Tara nodded in agreement. "I'm also not sure if any of us will be able to do anything," she said, pulling out the instructions pamphlet. "There are only pictures and the writing is in Chinese I think." (If you can read Chinese just pretend it's a language you can't read).

It took a long time, but eventually we figured out a way to put the couch together. Using all our combined strength (not really that much), we managed to shove the couch to the back wall of the lounge. All four of us collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. After we all caught our breath, we unpacked a lot more boxes and put stuff away until Dan and Phil had to leave. I walked them to the door and hugged them both goodbye, hugging Phil first. When I went to hug Dan, he tensed up, like he wasn't expecting a hug at all. After they left, Tara and I made something quick to eat for dinner and got back to unpacking the thousands of possessions we brought down from Manchester.


	23. Fangirls and Mario

Your POV:

Ding! My phone went off, signaling that I had a text message. Pausing the video that I was watching, I looked at the screen and Dan had texted me.

Meme King

Dan: Good morning neighbor!

Y/N: Someone's in a good mood. Honestly I'm surprised your even awake, it's like what, 9 am?

Dan: Shut up Y/N I can wake up when I choose I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and go to Starbucks today?

Y/N: Sure Dan, when do you want to go?

Dan: How about I come to your flat in like a half hour? I'll still give you time to get ready don't worry

Y/N: Whatever Daniel. We all know that you're the one that takes the longest to get ready

Dan: I do not!

Y/N: I think your straightener would disagree. Alright I have to go now I have only a half hour to get ready

Dan: Ok Y/N. See you in a half hour :D

I quickly put a little makeup on and did my hair in [Fav Hairstyle]. I threw on a black skirt, striped top, belt, and scarf and finished getting ready just as I heard a quiet knock at the door. I pulled the door open to see Dan standing there wearing a black T-shirt and leather jacket with skinny jeans and converse.

"Wow Y/N," he said. "You look amazing."

I decided to joke around with him. "So I don't look amazing all the time Dan?"

"No I'm not- I'm just saying- uhh you look really nice today," he said, stuttering.

"So I don't look nice every day?"

"No I don't mean it like that- I just wanted to say-umm- that I like your outfit," he stumbled.

I reached up and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't kill yourself Danny. I was just joking around with you," I said, shutting the door to my flat. I grabbed his hand and started walking down the hall. "To Starbucks we go!"

When we got to the street, I realized I was still holding his hand. Oops. I pulled away as we started walking and he blushed a deep red. When we got to the place, Dan opened the door for me and we got on line. I decided to look at the menu to see if they had any new autumn drinks. (since it's September when I'm writing this and I can't wait for spooky week/PINOF 8) I eventually decided on a [drink] and Dan went for a hot chocolate.

We were sitting down at a table waiting for our drinks when I heard some squeals and a couple fangirls rushed over to the table. "Oh my god! It's Y/T/N and Danisnotonfire!" One said excitedly.

Dan and I smiled. "Do you guys want a picture?" I asked, and they nodded happily.

We decided to take a selfie to get everyone in the picture, and Dan took it because he has the longest arms. After we took the picture, one of the fangirls spoke up. "Are you two on a date?" she asked shyly.

Dan blushed again and I shook my head. "Nope. Dan invited me here because Phil is sleeping I think," I said quickly.

"Oh," the other girl said. "Well you two are really cute together. I ship you guys so much!"

At this point the barista called, "Dan and Y/N!"

Dan went to get up, but I stopped him. I walked over to the counter and took the drinks from the barista. As I turned back, I saw Dan whisper something to the girls, and they giggled like crazy. Smiling, I walked back over and passed Dan his hot chocolate. The two girls left then, after Dan and I each gave them a hug and we began to walk home.

When we got to our floor Dan turned to me. "Hey do you wanna come to mine for a little bit? We could watch some TV or play video games."

I nodded. "Sure," I responded.

I followed him into the office, where we set our drinks down on the desk and turned on the Wii. Dan got out the WiiU controller and a regular controller and popped a disc in.

"What are we playing?" I asked, as he passed me the [WiiU/Regular] controller.

"You'll see," he said with a smirk.

The intro came up on the screen and I groaned. "Dannn Mario Kart, really?"

"Yes really," he said. "And you're not that bad at this game either. You beat Phil like everytime."

I nodded. "True. But you're going down Howell!"

"Suuurrreee Y/N," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and we began the games.

It was the final race and we were equal. We had each won 3 races and this was the final chance for me to win. Dan had the lead with me behind him, and I was so close to passing him. On the final seconds on the race, I launched a shell at Dan, sending him spinning while I passed him, winning the race.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT FAIR NOT FAIR!" he screamed, while I laughed. "Alright Y/N that's it!" While I was still laughing at my victory, he picked me up and held me fireman style, jogging around the office and around the flat.

"DAN! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"NOT A CHANCE!"

Our screaming was really loud, and Phil sleepily walked out of his room to see Dan carrying me and we were both yelling. He shook his head, mumbled something and headed back to his room. Dan finally put me down and I pushed him, which did absolutely nothing.

"I'll get you next time Y/N," Dan said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Howell."


	24. Existential Thoughts

Your POV: 

After Dan put me down, we grabbed our drinks from the desk in the office and decided to peacefully watch some TV. After surfing through channels for a little while, we eventually decided on an older episode of Doctor Who. A couple episodes later, Phil came out of his room again, slightly more awake than last time. He walked into the living room and saw Dan and I on the couch, our drinks in our hands. 

"You guys got Starbucks?" he said. "Why didn't you get any for me?" 

"Nope," Dan said, giggling. "I didn't know when you would be up. Plus, maybe I wanted to hang out with Y/N." 

"Your best friends start dating and suddenly you're nothing," he grumbled, making his way to the kitchen. "Now I'm slumming it with regular coffee." 

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" we both yelled. 

He didn't respond. I finished my drink and looked back at the TV. When we finished the episode Dan turned off the TV and looked at me. "Wanna hear a knock knock joke?" he asked. 

"This is going to be so stupid, but sure. Humor me Dan," I told him, crossing my arms.

"Knock Knock." 

I sighed. "Who's there?"

"Doctor." 

"Doctor Who?" I asked sarcastically. 

"IT'S DAVID TENNANT!" he screamed, jumping up. He accidentally tripped over his own feet and ended up falling on his butt. 

I started laughing. "That may have been the stupidest joke in existence but your fall made my pain totally worth it," I said through my laughter. 

"Shut up," he said, getting off the floor. 

Soon after that it was time for me to go back to my own flat. I poked my head in Phil's room to say goodbye and after that, hugged Dan. I walked through the hall to my own flat and collapsed on my bed. I had recently finished up decorating my bedroom, as the room was already painted F/C. My eyes drooped a bit, and I fell asleep.

 

I chime in with the haven't you people ever heard of

Closing the goddamn door no

It's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality

I was jolted awake by my phone ringing next to me. Blinking my eyes, I pressed answer. "Hello?" I asked, still groggy from my nap. 

"Oh my god did I wake you? I'm sorry," Phil's voice came through the phone. 

"No no it's okay Phil," I said, slightly more awake. "I probably shouldn't have been sleeping anyway. What's up?" 

"I really don't know what you're going to do about this but I guess it's worth a shot," he said, confusing me a bit more.

"Huh? Phil are you okay?" I said.

"Oh sorry. Dan is having an existential crisis and normally I can pull him out of it, but this one is really bad and I can't do anything. I think heard him mumble your name today just before it happened so I figured it was worth a shot to call you," Phil said. 

I was shocked. Dan was mumbling my name? "Okay I'll be over in a couple minutes Phil," I told him. "But I don't know how much help I'll really be." 

"That's fine it's worth a shot I guess," he said, and I hung up. Two minutes later I was walking into Dan's room, where he was lying facedown on the bed, muttering inaudible words. Phil went up to him and tapped him gently. 

"Dan?" I asked. It was kind of sad seeing him like this. Phil left and I sat down on the bed next to him. "It's Y/N." 

"One tiny life is a speck in the universe," he mumbled. "I'm truly useless because if I wasn't to exist, it wouldn't matter." 

"Of course you would matter Dan," I said gently. "It would matter to your fangirls, and Phil, and all your friends, and especially me because we all care about you." 

"Who am I Y/N?" he said, slightly louder but more angrily. "Can you prove that I am who I am and this is truly reality?" 

"I can't prove that," I admitted. "But that's what makes life interesting. If you knew everything life would be boring." 

"But what is life if it's fake?" he asked, sitting up and laying down normally on his bed.

"It's a beautiful thing Dan. We may not know what life is or what it entails, but we live it anyway and that's what matters," I told him. 

He nodded. I don't think he really wanted to argue back because he seemed really tired. He closed his eyes, and after a few minutes, I got up quietly to leave the room. I was just closing the door when I heard something. 

"Stay tonight. Please Y/N." 

"Okay Dan but I have to get some pajamas and tell Tara okay?" 

He mumbled something and I took that as an okay. I quickly ran over to my flat, told Tara what was going on, and changed into a pair of Pjs, which consisted of a top that said "too tired, don't care" and a pair of fluffy PJ pants with hearts on them. I quietly walked back into Dan's room and sat down next to him. When I sat down, he opened his eyes and pulled me down to lay next to him. He wrapped his arm around me like a teddy bear and I cuddled into him. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard him mumble, "I love you Y/N." 

It might have just been a mistake, but maybe existential words are normal thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's me again! How is everyone? This chapter was so cute I enjoyed writing it so much.
> 
> Love you,
> 
> ~Tori


	25. More than you Bargained for

Your POV:

Blinking open my eyes, it took me a second to realize where I was and what had happened the night before. I moved slightly before realizing that I was still a human teddy bear, with Dan's arm wrapped around me. I couldn't really move without waking him, so I snuggled deeper and fell back asleep.

I woke up a little while later to an empty bed. I could hear soft voices coming from the kitchen, so hopefully Dan came out of his existential crisis and was out there feeling happy. I walked out of Dan's room and into the kitchen to see Dan and Phil making bowls of cereal and mugs of coffee. Phil waved to me, and Dan came over and gave me a huge hug. 

"Thank you so much Y/N," he whispered. "For everything."

He then kissed my hair and went back to making his cereal, while Phil was still making his coffee, completely oblivious to what had just happened and the fact that my heart was having mini spasms right now. I made myself breakfast, which I ate with them while watching some Death Note. Two and a half episodes later, I got a text from Tara asking me if I was going to come home. I quickly responded and finished breakfast so I could go home and relax. I was just about to go down the stairs to leave when Dan came up behind me and hugged me.

"I want to thank you again for helping me," he said. "So I'm going to take you to a fancy dinner. Just the two of us." 

I was so shocked, since Dan isn't normally like this. "Dan you don't have to," I told him. "It was really no issue for me."

"Well I am anyway so are you around tomorrow night?" He asked hopefully. I nodded and he smiled. "Great! I'll be by your flat at like 8 tomorrow, okay?"

After I agreed I hugged him goodbye again and headed out the door. 

~Skipping to the next Evening~

I was freaking out. What should I wear? Is the restaurant fancy? Is this a date? I eventually decided that yes it probably was fancy, and I was going to wear a skirt or dress. After another half hour of more freaking out, I decided to talk to Tara.

She was FaceTiming with Joe when I poked my head in. "Tara I need your help," I said. "Dan is taking me to dinner as a thank you but I don't know what to wear or do!"

Joe giggled from the Mac screen at my distress. Tara understood my distress, but that didn't stop her from making jokes about it. "Hey Joe can I call you back later?" She asked. "If I don't help her, I think Y/N might explode with anxiety," she said, laughing.

"Okay bye love!" He said. "And tell me how everything goes with the date!"

"We're not together!" I yelled at him just before he hung up.

I followed Tara back to my room and she started going through my closet. After what seemed like forever and two million outfits later, she finally pulled out a [color] dress with black lacing covering it (I'm sorry again, but this part of this story works best if the dress is a color that will actively contrast with the black lace. Thanks!) I took it from her and tried it on. It fit me perfectly and I felt really comfortable in it. We immediately decided that was what to wear and she moved on to my makeup and hair. 

After doing my hair in a [fancy hairstyle] and perfecting my makeup, I finally felt ready. Just in time as well, because a couple minutes after Tara finished, Dan was knocking on the door. "Don't move from this room," she said, shoving me back down into the chair. "I got this." 

I heard muffled voices and conversation, and soon decided to go and greet Dan. When I saw him, he was wearing a black blazer with skinny jeans and nice black shoes. Tara excused herself (probably to go talk to Joe) and I smiled at Dan.

"H-h-hi," he stuttered, blushing.

"Wow Dan," I said sincerely. "You look absolutely wonderful." 

"I don't look half as good next to you," he said, finding his voice. "I absolutely love your dress. The [color] with the black makes your eyes pop and your hair shimmer." He offered his arm to you.

Blushing, you took his arm and headed out to a taxi that Dam had waiting. When we finally got to the restaurant, I was shocked. We were seated at a table almost immediately and I took a look around the extremely beautiful restaurant. 

"Dan you didn't have to do this," I said. 

"I wanted to," he responded. "I wanted to show you how much you helped me and how much you mean to me. Without you, I would probably still be laying face down on my bed, crying."

~skip~

We finished our meal and walked back together, our arms linked. When it was time to split, I hugged him tightly, thanking him again. I may not have gotten a goodnight kiss, but I had already gotten more than I bargained for today. And when I fell asleep, I knew that I was falling hopelessly in love with Dan Howell.


	26. I Wanna Be Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is I Wanna Be Free by Panic! at the Disco  
> Beware that this chapter is short and crap. You have been warned. Don't judge me.
> 
> ~Tori :D

Your POV:

I was still in a great mood when I woke up the next morning. I was up shockingly early, and I think that was Tara's first tip off. I walked out of my room at about 8 am and immediately headed into the kitchen. I was making some [Hot drink of choice] (I had Pumpkin Spice Tea today and it was amazing) and was waiting for the liquid to warm up while humming. Eventually the humming turned into singing and I was soon dancing all around the kitchen and singing into a wooden spoon.

Is there a heart inside the night  
I can feel its vital signs  
The beat goes dry, and the spirit dies  
(Oh)  
I wanna dig this Tinseltown 'til it's six feet underground  
It's safe to say that timing is everything (is everything)

I wanna be free, I wanna be loved  
I wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone...

Played our parts and covered ground  
Drowned our sorrows, laid 'em down  
My memory is keeping the effigy

I wanna be free, I wanna be loved  
I wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone...

One day I'll stop keeping track  
(Is it me, is it you?)  
And give myself time to react  
One day... one day...

I wanna be free, I wanna be loved  
I wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone...

Wanna be free, wanna be loved  
Wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when you're alone...

I was almost done with my musical number when Tara walked into the kitchen with a confused look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something (probably to ask what the bloody hell I was doing dancing in our kitchen at 8 am) but then the kettle beeped. 

"[Hot drink of choice]?" I asked, pouring a mug for myself. 

"Sure," she said, and I grabbed a mug for her. 

I popped two crumpets in the toaster for us as well, humming the whole time. Once we got our breakfast, we walked into our dining room to eat. I sat down on one side of the table, and Tara sat across from me. 

We had just started eating when Tara broke the comfortable silence. "Someone's in a good mood today," she remarked. "I'm guessing the date went well then?" 

"Tara you know it wasn't a date," I said quickly. "He was just taking me out as a thank you for helping him that time." 

Tara scoffed. "Please. It was so a date, even if you didn't see it that way. Dan wouldn't have taken you out to an extremely fancy restaurant if he didn't like you."

"I'm not saying he doesn't like me, I'm just saying it wasn't a date we went on," I told her. 

"Y/N it may have not been a date to you, but honestly I'm surprised you didn't sleep over Dan's last night. Unless he had already kissed you goodnight and felt too awkward to ask." 

"I don't think so Tara. But there are a few other things I have to tell you." 

She smiled. "Spill Y/N." 

So I told her everything. Meeting the fangirls at Starbucks and playing Mario Kart, what Phil said when he called you to ask for help and Dan said when he was having an existential crisis, all about the dinner at the fancy restaurant. She was so shocked at the end of all my stories it took her a couple minutes to figure out what to say. 

When she finally figured out what to say she squealed. "Y/N! This is so great! Oh my god he totally asked you out and covered it up as a thank you present. Aww I ship you guys so much!" She went on, babbling that we would have the cutest children and take over the internet as YouTube's power couple.

"Okay Tara let's not get ahead of ourselves here," I said. "And speaking of cute children what about you and Joe? You guys seem to be talking an awful lot lately." 

She gasped. "OMG I forgot to tell you! Joe asked me out!" she said happily, smiling from ear to ear. 

I smiled for her. "Tara that's amazing! I knew he liked you from the moment we went out to dinner with him and Phil that time, remember?" 

~Time Skip about a day~

It was the night of Tara and Joe's date and I was helping her get ready. I had already curled her long strawberry blonde hair into loose waves and I was working on her makeup. (I don't think I ever described Tara so here's what she looks like) After I finished, I made her green eyes shimmer and she looked absolutely perfect. She had chosen a mint green dress with a black lace overlay, and she had just finished putting on her black heels when the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Joe standing there, in a blazer and holding some roses. 

When they saw each other, their eyes lit up. It was almost like a scene out of a cheesy romance movie, but I swear it was real. I sent them off and settled in for a night of tumblring.


	27. Twitter Ships

Your POV: 

About 3 hours after I saw Tara and Joe off for their date, they still weren't back yet. Since I wanted to stay up and wait for Tara to get back so I could grill her about what happened, I turned on the TV and played [Favorite Movie]. About a third of the way through, I was so tired that I let my eyes close and fell asleep, right on the couch. 

What felt like two minutes later, I woke up to Tara shaking me. I looked around groggily to realize that I had fallen asleep on the couch, and that the movie was done. I could tell it was morning because sunlight streamed in through the windows. "Hey Tar," I asked, still blinking the sleep out of my eyes. "How was your date?"

She smiled and giggled. "It was great," she said. "I really like him." She sighed dramatically and I rolled my eyes. 

"Okay Tara. I don't need you going all fairy tale happily ever after on me," I said. "But you still have to tell me every single detail of what went on during the date right now."

She sighed again. "So after we left he took me to dinner at a really nice Italian place; which was adorable by the way," she said happily.

"The restaurant or him?" I asked her.

"Joe silly," she giggled. "But the restaurant was really cute too." 

"Okay I really don't care how nice he looked, just tell me the story! How am I supposed to approve of this relationship if I don't know all the details?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "So after dinner we walked around London and we got pastries at a french bakery to bring back to Joe's flat. Then, we took a cab back to his place and watched Titanic on his couch while eating the pastries."

I noticed she was wearing a pair of giant sweatpants with a large white T-shirt, which were definitely not hers. "Wait did you sleep over?" I asked, confused. 

"Yeah," she responded. "And before you say anything to me we did not do anything, okay? We just cuddled." 

"What? I wasn't going to ask," I said defensively.

She looked at me. "Yes you would have."

"You're right." 

A little while later, my phone started ringing. I answered it. "Hello?" 

It was Dan. "Hey Y/N. How are you today?" 

"Oh hi Dan. I'm good; Tara just got back from her date with Joe and she was just telling me all about it." 

He laughed. "That's nice. They're really cute together I think," he said. 

I saw my chance and took it. "You know who else would be cute together," I asked him, smiling. 

"Who?" 

"You and Phil! I yelled, bursting into laughter. 

He laughed at me. "For a second I thought you were going to say you and me," he said quietly, thinking I didn't hear. 

I brushed it off, not wanting to make Dan really awkward. "So what did you call about?" I asked, changing the subject even though I desperately wanted to know what he means.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to ask if you and Tara wanted come over to our flat for dinner and a movie tonight." he asked. 

"Yeah that sounds really fun," I responded. "I'll have to check with Tara to see if she can but I'll definitely be over for sure. You can't get rid of me," I said, laughing. 

He laughed too. "Dang it I only wanted Tara to come over," he joked. "I just invited you to be nice." 

I scoffed. "I take offense to that Dan," I said, joking with him. 

"I'm just kidding Y/N. You know you're my favorite," he said fondly. 

"I know," I giggled, "but for me I think I prefer Phil."

"I take offense to that Y/N."

"I know." I said, laughing. "So I'll see you around six Dan." and hung up.

~Skip~

Tara wasn't able to come over because she had to do a liveshow, plus she told me to "get some alone time with Dan." I walked over and knocked on the door. When nobody answered, I decided to try opening it and I got in. Walking up the stairs, I walked down the hall to Dan's room where I heard him doing a YouNow. I pushed open the door and tackled Dan, who was sitting on his bed. The chat blew up with happy comments and a lot of #[Ship Name]. Dan pushed me off him and I said hello to all the viewers. We hung out for like 5 minutes with the fans until Dan ended the liveshow. 

"Hey Y/N," he said happily. "Where's Tara?"

"She couldn't come because she had a liveshow to do," I told him and he nodded. 

Then Phil poked his head into the room. "Hey guys the pizza I ordered is here." Me and Dan raced to the kitchen. 

We decided to watch Mean Girls, mainly because I insisted. We all died of laughter though, and Dan even snorted. After the movie we caught a few reruns of The Great British Bake Off, but I was soon asleep, cuddling Dan. 

Nobody's POV:

Dan had fallen asleep as well, cuddling Y/N like a teddy bear. Phil saw his chance. Taking a quick picture, he posted it to Twitter, captioning it "My new OTP... They're not canon yet though" and tagging Dan and Y/N. The fans went crazy, with both good and bad reactions. He turned off his phone and the TV, leaving them cuddling on the couch.


	28. Bubble War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! we are coming to the end of the story (there's two chapter's left after this), but there will be a sequel.

Your POV:

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the windows in the lounge. I went to get up off the couch when I realized that there was an arm around me. I looked over to see Dan, fast asleep with his arm around me. I noticed Tara was asleep on the chair across the room and Phil must have gone to sleep in his bed because he wasn't there. I grabbed my phone, which I had plugged in next to me and decided to just scroll through twitter and Instagram. As I was scrolling through Twitter, I noticed a tweet Phil had posted last night. It had a picture of me and Dan, cuddling and sleeping on the couch. All the fans were going crazy either saying we were absolutely perfect together or practically screaming at me to go away. Since most of the positives outweighed the negatives, I got a warm feeling since so many people shipped us.

I stayed there for a couple more minutes just cuddled into Dan until he woke up. When he did, he stretched and yawned loudly. "Morning N/N," he said sleepily, getting up from the couch.

I smiled at him. "Morning Dan."

I was about to say something about the twitter picture when Tara opened her eyes and got up. "Hey guys," she said, stretching. "What's for breakfast?" She asked us.

Dan and I both shrugged. "Go ask Phil," Dan suggested. "He's sleeping right now I think."

Tara nodded and left the room, probably to go wake Phil. I had an inner argument in my head, asking if I should tell him about twitter, or just let him see it himself when he goes on.

Telling him about it won. "Hey Dan?" I asked him.

"Yeah Y/N what's up?"

"Last night Phil posted a picture on twitter of us cuddling," I said quietly.

His eyes grew wide almost immediately and he grabbed his phone to check. He scrolled through and saw the picture. "Well Phil now deserves the title of worst friend ever," he joked.

I went along. "I know right," I said dramatically. "I hope we don't have to fake date or something. No offense, but I kind of hate you."

Dan's face dropped a little bit before he realized that I was joking and joked back. "Seriously! It's bad enough just spending so much time with you!" He said, shoving me slightly.

I pushed back, and this started a mini shove war between us, which only ended when Tara walked into the lounge to tell us that breakfast was ready and to stop acting like children. We both stuck our tongues out at her for that comment, so she shook her head and left.

Phil and Tara had made pancakes, so we sat down together at the table to wait for the food. Once they brought out the food, we all ate quickly, like we'd never eaten before. Once we all had finished eating and nobody wanted to clean up yet, we chatted. 

"Oh I have something to tell you guys!" Phil said suddenly, almost jumping out of his seat. "We have been invited to a YouTuber party at Zoe's house down in Brighton next week. And she requested specifically that we bring Y/N and Tara." 

"Wow," Tara said, smiling. "Yeah we'd love to come with you guys to the party!"

Dan laughed. "Good because if we showed up without you guys there with us, I have a feeling Zoe might kill us."

"Or at least send you back home to London," I joked.

We continued talking until we didn't have anything else to talk about. Since Tara and Phil cooked, Dan and I were on cleanup duty. He washed the bigger dishes, while I put the plates in the dishwasher before helping him dry the dishes. At one point he flicked some suds from the sink at me, so I grabbed a whole handful of it and put it in his hair. We continued to attack each other with bubbles until we were both soaked and there were no more bubbles in the sink for ammunition. 

We still had to clean everything up.


	29. Party Time

Your POV:

It's the day of the party and Tara and I are so excited to be hanging out with so many other YouTubers. The last time I'd seen so many of my friends all together was VidCon and the other events. I was looking through my closet trying to find something to wear when Tara poked her head into my room.

"Hey N/N," she said. "I just got a text from Phil saying that the party is going to be fancier, so he suggests that we wear dresses."

I nodded. "If I can even find a dress."

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine you can borrow something from me. I have plenty of dresses, and we're about the same size."

I got up and followed her into her room, when dresses were just strewn everywhere, waiting to be chosen. "Pick one," Tara said, gesturing to the many many beautiful dresses.

"Wow I never knew you were such a dress whore," I joked, looking around.

"Yeah, but you're the hoodie whore," she responded.

After searching through almost all the dresses there were laying out, I finally found one that I liked. It was royal blue with a jeweled belt and a sweetheart neckline and a sheer top. And it looked so pretty on me. 

After borrowing a pair of silver wedges to go with the dress, I headed back to my own room to sort out my hair and makeup  
After borrowing a pair of silver wedges to go with the dress, I headed back to my own room to sort out my hair and makeup. After [curling/straightening] [some/all] of my hair and leaving it down, I grabbed my makeup. I was in the middle of applying my eyeliner when my phone starting ringing. I looked at the caller ID and immediately picked up the phone.

"What's up Dan?"

"Hey Y/N, I was just making sure that Tara told you it was fancy and check how you are," he said.

I smiled and giggled a little bit. "Yeah Tara told me. And I'm really excited for this party Dan," I told him. This party would be the first time a lot of YouTubers would see each other after the whole Joe/Caspar fight. Apparently the reason this party is happening is because they settled their differences and solved the issue. 

"You better be excited Y/N," he said. "Literally everyone I've talked to is so excited to meet you and Tara. You guys are quite popular." I heard Phil's voice yell something faint in the background, and Dan responded with a very loud "SHUT UP PHILIP!"

I giggled. "What was that about Daniel?" I asked.

"Oh nothing."

~Time Skip because the rest of this conversation is boring af~

Tara and I stood at the doorstep of Zoe's house, both excited and tired. I quickly fixed my hair from where the train messed it up and Tara rung the doorbell. A very excited Zoe opened the door and ushered both of us in, hugging Tara and I tightly. "You both look so beautiful!" she squealed, looking us up and down. I smiled and Tara giggled. 

Once we got inside, I was immediately overwhelmed. There were so many YouTubers. I had met almost all of them at past holiday parties and VidCons, but I was still kind of starstruck. Joe immediately came over to give Tara a hug and kiss (did I mention they're together? They're so adorable together) and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. She giggled and I fake gagged before leaving to go find someone else I knew.

Walking around for a little bit, I bumped into Dan. "Heyyy Y/N," he said, putting his arm around me. "You look absolutely amazing." Right away I could tell this wasn't the Dan I knew, he had probably had a couple more drinks than he should have. Not because of the compliments, just his mannerisms seemed off to me. Maybe I should stay around Dan before he does something so stupid that he regrets. At least until I could get him to Phil, who's probably a bit worried right now.

"Hey Dan how about we go and sit down somewhere," I suggested, taking his hand. (blushing madly I may add). I led him to a couch, where he sat down, cuddling me.

"Y'know Y/N, I never told you before, but I think you're pretty," he whispered.

I blushed. "Oh really now?" I asked. I had to keep in mind that Dan was drunk, but if he admits he likes me, it may be true.

"Yeah I always have," he said, blushing as well. "I've always cared for you, and ever since you visited my feelings got stronger."

I had to restrain myself from doing a happy dance while Dan turned to face me.

"And I've always wanted to do this..."

And suddenly his lips were on mine. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, but his soft lips on mine made me melt into the kiss. When we broke away, I had so much buzzing around in my head. Did he really like me? Is this all a drunk shenanigan? Was I dreaming?

I decided not to take it too seriously and Phil soon came by to tell Dan they had a train to catch soon, so they left. The party soon winded down after that, and Tara and I helped Zoe clean up. Since Tara, Joe and I were staying at Zoe's, Joe and Tara headed off to the spare bedroom while I took the couch. Still replaying the events of the night, I decided that I needed some time to actually realize what had happened, so I turned off my notifications, plugged my phone in, and went to bed.

I knew I loved Dan Howell, but I needed to figure out if he truly loved me. And I was willing to go through anything to find out, because I would do anything for my Internet Love.


	30. I Only Run From My Problems

Dan's POV:

I was going crazy with worry. Not only did I wake up with a hangover like you wouldn't believe, now I'm getting some of my memories back and it is not good. We were back in our flat, thankfully, but still the events wouldn't leave my mind.

"PHIL! " I yelled. "COME HERE PLEASE!"

He stumbled into my room, looking bleary-eyed from lack of sleep. "What do you need Dan?" he asked.

"What really happened last night? I have some memories, but they're really fuzzy," I said.

He explained everything and I was shocked. How could I have been so stupid? I have a massive crush on Y/N and now I made such a stupid move she probable hates me so much. My worries got so much worse at the thought of losing her. I had to do something. But what if I have permanently ruined what I had with her due to one stupid mistake?

I guess there's only one way to find out. And hope to god this can't get any worse than it already is. 

Your POV:

I woke up the next morning in Zoe's house, my mind still racing about what happened the night before. Did Dan really mean what he said or was our kiss nothing more than a drunk mistake he'll never remember? I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Zoe poked her head in my room. "Y/N? You okay? You look like something crazy just happened," she said, sitting down next to me on my bed. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"It's Dan," I said quietly. "He got drunk last night and kissed me, but I don't know whether it was sincere or not. Everyone says he likes me and I'm stupid for not seeing it, but I just don't and this happened and I just don't know," I said, sobbing slightly. 

Zoe hugged me. "Don't worry Y/N. Everything will be okay. You're not stupid, it's just harder to see these types of things when it's about yourself and not other people. As for Dan, I think he does like you because Dan isn't the type of guy to just kiss and abandon, you know?" she said, hugging me tighter. "But try not to worry as much and everything will be okay." 

She let go of me and I stopped crying. "Thanks Zoe. You're really good at this," I told her.

She smiled and then grimaced. "As a person who suffers from anxiety and panic attacks, I know what it's like to be totally confused and stressed. Always trying to calm down helps me, especially when it's a smaller attack. "

"Thanks so much Zoe. I was really stressing there," I said, cracking a smile. She nodded and headed out to go wake the others and make breakfast. 

What the bloody hell was I going to do about this? I had a couple of options. I could either try and talk to him about what had happened or ignore it and pretend nothing happened. Option B was easier, but Option A gave closure. 

Eventually my overwhelming awkwardness around humans won and I decided to try and act like nothing happened around Dan until I get a chance to talk to him about it in depth. Thankfully, I'm in Brighton right now and Zoe and Alfie said I could stay as long as I liked. I wouldn't have to confront Dan about the issue right away. 

Zoe called for breakfast and I was about to head down when I heard my phone go off, signaling that I had a text. I looked at my phone and my heart dropped to my stomach.

Meme King~

We need to talk

 

That text was all I had to see for everything to change. Guess my plan of avoidance was going to come to an end sooner than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Internet Love! I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I enjoyed writing it. I honestly cannot believe how many people read this crap story. The sequel will be up around new years, so look forward to that. I'll probably post an introduction under the sequel's name so people can know when it starts updating if they choose to read it. If you're looking for something to read in the meantime, I have another DanxReader and a PhilxReader, so check them out! 
> 
> And I say goodbye for the last time on this book,  
> ~Tori


End file.
